Un Cadavre à la Mer
by LeslieSidle
Summary: Grissom et Sara vont enquêter sur un bateau de croisière, ils y rencontrent les agents Doggett et Reyes, affectés eux aussi à l’affaire.
1. Une soirée banale?

Title: Un cadavre à la mer…

Author: Leslie  ()

Rating: PG-13

Classification: Cross-over The X-Files / CSI – GSR / DRR

Spoilers : none

Disclaimer : not mine.

Feedback: Pleeeeease LeslieSIDLE@aol.com

Author's note: Ce fic est en partie dédicacé à Cindy, t'es géniale et merci pour tout !^^ 

Summary: Grissom et Sara vont enquêter sur un bateau de croisière, ils y rencontrent les agents Doggett et Reyes, affectés eux aussi à l'affaire.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**1ère Partie : Une soirée banale ?**

-CSI Division, Las Vegas-

Il avait beau être huit heures du soir, la chaleur étouffante de l'été se faisait ressentir. Grissom venait à peine de sortir de son véhicule climatisé qu'il commençait à transpirer. Il avait tout de même penser à amener des vêtements de rechange au cas où.

Arrivé dans ses quartiers, il croisa Warrick qui portait un débardeur bleu. Grissom enviait le jeune homme mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre de s'habiller ainsi compte tenu de son rang de superviseur.

-"Bonsoir" dit amicalement Warrick

-"Bonsoir Warrick" 

-"Vous tombez bien, Mobley vous cherche."

-"Ah ? Et pourquoi ça ?" demanda-t-il faussement intrigué

-"Aucune idée ! Ca avait l'air important apparemment." Répondit Warrick

-"Bon je vais aller le voir tout de suite. Vous avez tous du travail ?"

-"Oui"

-"Bien, à plus tard" dit-il avant de s'éloigner.

Grissom monta à l'étage où se trouvait le bureau du Shérif, il n'avait pas particulièrement envie de le voir, vu leurs rapports quelques peu tendus.

Il le trouva dans son bureau et Mobley l'accueillit calmement, le priant de s'asseoir.

-"Gil, je vous vois que vous avez été mis au courant." Dit-il

-"Warrick s'en est chargé. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?"

-"Il y a eu un meurtre sur un navire de croisière…"

-"Et ?" dit-il d'une voix impatiente

-"Je voudrais que vous vous en chargiez personnellement."

-"Et pour quelles raisons ?" demanda-t-il indifférent

-"Il s'agit d'un ancien membre actif du gouvernement que j'ai connu autrefois, et en plus de ça, on vous a réclamé sur l'affaire."

-"Vraiment ?" dit-il incrédule

-"Oui, la demande vient d'une part de mes supérieurs directs mais aussi du gouvernement. Ils connaissent votre réputation, et vous savez autant que moi que ce genre de pub est très bénéfique pour notre labo…" annonça-t-il avec un sourire insolent.

-"Je vois…" Grissom savait bien que le shérif ne demandait pas mieux pour que sa côte de popularité aux prochaines élections augmentent.

-"Bien, une chose encore, vous aller devoir collaborer avec les fédéraux."

-"Le FBI ? Vous savez pertinemment que je ne les apprécie pas vraiment." Dit-il sur un ton ennuyé

-"Je sais, mais là on ne plaisante pas avec cette affaire Gil ! Je vous prierais de rester le plus diplomate qui soit." Il appuya bien sur sa dernière phrase

-"Vous me connaissez Brian…" répondit Grissom mesquin

-"Il vous faudra emmener l'un de vos CSIs, à vous de décider lequel. Vous partez demain à huit heures pour New-York où vous embarquerez à bord du navire. Voici tout ce dont vous avez besoin…" dit-il en lui tendant une grande enveloppe et quelques formulaires.

-"Au revoir Gil !" lui dit-il d'une voix ferme

-"Brian" salua Grissom en retour avant de quitter la pièce.

Il retourna dans son propre bureau, et une fois installé, il ouvrit l'enveloppe qui contenait les billets d'avions et le 1er rapport sur le meurtre. Il vit inscrit les deux noms des agents fédéraux : John Doggett et Monica Reyes. Sur une feuille à part, il put lire que les deux agents étaient affectés à la section des crimes violents et qu'ils allaient être envoyés sur les lieux le même jour que Grissom.

La grande question qu'il se posait à cet instant était bien entendue : qui allait-il emmener ?

Il décida de les réunir afin de voir les éventuelles possibilités.

Il se leva et sortit de la pièce, déambulant dans les couloirs il ne trouva que Nick, Catherine et Warrick.

Il demanda alors à Nick s'il savait où se trouvait Sara.

-"Elle a dû retourner sur les lieux du vol pour relever de nouvelles empreintes." Lui apprit le jeune homme

Lorsqu'ils furent arrivés dans la salle de pause, Grissom leur exposa brièvement la situation avant de s'adresser un par un à ses collègues.

-"Ah non ! Sûrement pas moi !" s'écria Warrick avant d'ajouter

-"J'ai le mal de mer…" avoua-t-il

Grissom soupira avant de porter son regard sur Catherine.

-"désolée Gil, c'est ma semaine avec Lindsey, pas question que je la laisse filer !" répondit-elle en se justifiant

-"Nick ?" dit Grissom en soupirant une nouvelle fois

-"Ca aurait été avec plaisir, mais cette semaine je dois comparaître dans l'affaire du viol de la semaine dernière en faveur de la victime. Et en plus de ça je suis en vacances après !" annonça-t-il

-"Merci de votre aide inestimable ! annonça-t-il en se passant la main dans ses cheveux.. Il lui restait une dernière possibilité qui se nommait : Sara.

Il sortit de la salle et se mit au travail.

A suivre…


	2. Asking Sara

Title: Un cadavre à la mer…

Author: Leslie  ()

Rating: PG-13

Classification: Cross-over The X-Files / CSI – GSR / DRR

Spoilers : none

Disclaimer : not mine.

Feedback: Pleeeeease LeslieSIDLE@aol.com

Author's note: Ce fic est en partie dédicacé à Cindy, t'es géniale et merci pour tout !^^ 

Summary: Grissom et Sara vont enquêter sur un bateau de croisière, ils y rencontrent les agents Doggett et Reyes, affectés eux aussi à l'affaire.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**2ème Partie : Asking Sara**

Sara venait d'arriver dans les labos. Elle se dirigea immédiatement au labo ADN pour faire analyser ses échantillons.

Greg était en train d'écouter de la musique, mais ce n'était pas son hard rock hurlant habituel. Au lieu de cela, un rythme entraînant et des paroles assez spleen.

-"Bonsoir Greg" lança-t-elle pour attirer l'attention du jeune technicien.

-"Oh, salut Sara, comment allez-vous ?" demanda-t-il en souriant

-"Très bien, mais c'est plutôt à moi de te le demander."

-"Huh ? Pourquoi ?" il était étonné

-"Tu as mis le hard rock aux rencards ?"

-"Ahh non ! C'est juste qu'un pote m'a fait découvrir Placebo…" expliqua-t-il

-"Placebo ?" dit-elle sceptique

-"Oui, c'est un bon groupe mais dont les paroles pourrais heurter votre sensibilité jeune demoiselle."

-"Greg !" le mit-elle en garde

-"Ok ! Je plaisantais !"

-"Bon, je t'ai apporté un peu de travail, voici des échantillons de sang que je viens de prélever sur les lieux du vol. Tu pourrais comparer l'ADN ?"

-"Aucun problème mais je me base sur quoi ?"

-"Sur les échantillons précédents, je veux savoir s'il s'agit de la même personne."

-"A vos ordres !" plaisanta-t-il

Sara se retourna pour quitter la pièce mais elle ne put s'empêcher de lui demander :

-"Au fait, c'est quoi le titre de cette chanson ?"

-"Pourquoi ? Tu aimes ?" dit-il 

-"Greg…" commença-t-elle sur un ton agacé

-"Ca va, on se calme ! c'est 'The Bitter End' de leur dernier album

-"Merci !" dit-elle en souriant avant de fermer la porte.

Elle partit à la recherche d'un endroit calme pour effectuer des recherches mais aussi des comparaisons sur des morceaux de tissus. Un des labos était vide et elle s'empressa de s'installer devant le microscope.

Une heure plus tard, Grissom sortit de son bureau afin d'aller chercher des résultats en balistique. Sur le chemin du retour, son regard se posa sur l'intérieur d'un labo où une femme était penchée sur un microscope.

Pas de doute, c'était elle. Prenant son courage à deux mains, il ouvrit la porte sans un bruit et entra discrètement. A première vue, elle ne l'avait pas entendu.

Grissom resta poster derrière elle et il entendit clairement le son de sa voix. Elle parlait, non, elle chantait plutôt, mais d'une vois pratiquement inaudible. Il ne pouvait cependant reconnaître la chanson… il s'avança lentement vers elle et dit d'une voix forte :

-"Sara ?"

Celle-ci, surprise, se retourna en faisant presque tomber ses papiers.

-"Griss ?" sa voix montrait son étonnement et son embarras.

-"Désolé, je ne voulais pas vous surprendre…"

-"Oh…euh, c'est rien…" bégaya-t-elle

-"J'ai quelque chose à vous demander" dit-il s'approchant plus d'elle et en se posant contre la table.

-"De quoi s'agit-il ?" elle essayait de cacher son expression qui mêlait surprise et joie, car il était rare que Grissom ne s'adresse à elle de cette façon.

-"Est-ce que vous avez des projets importants à faire ces prochains jours ?" dit-il sans vraiment savoir comment s'y prendre.

-"Euh…non, pourquoi ? Vous voulez me supprimer mes congés ?"

-"Non…je vais tout vous expliquez : il y a eu un meurtre sur un navire de croisière, un ancien membre du gouvernement. Tout le monde me veut sur l'affaire et j'ai besoin de prendre l'un de vous avec." Annonça-t-il embarrassé.

-"Mais aucun ne peut venir alors vous vous rabattez sur moi ?" Grissom ne pouvait dire si elle était sérieuse ou non.

-"Sara…non…vous n'étiez pas là tout à l'heure quand j'ai réuni les autres…" il tentait de se justifier.

-"Je vois…" dit-elle peu convaincue avant de continuer

-"Vu que je n'ai pas le choix, c'est d'accord, après tout, voir autre chose me fera certainement du bien." Dit-elle en murmurant avant de replonger dans sa précédente occupation.

Grissom avait entendu ses derniers mots et il ne savait pas quoi penser, Sara en avait assez de Vegas ? Il avait certainement loupé quelque chose…

-"Parfait…nous partons demain matin à huit heures pour New-York d'où nous embarqueront."

-"Huit heures ? Et quand est-ce que je me repose ? Je sais que je dors très peu mais tout de même…" se plaint-elle

-"Je sais Sara, je ne suis pas responsable, j'ai appris tout ça ce soir." Il la vit soupirer et se dépêcha d'ajouter :

-"Ecoutez, vous n'avez qu'à rentrer dès que vous avez fini vos comparaisons. Je passe vous prendre demain à 6 heures 45."

-"Ok… à demain…" répondit-elle en soupirant, elle appréhendait déjà la nuit.

Elle quitta les lieux une heure plus tard, se dépêchant de rentrer afin de préparer ses bagages.

Grissom quant à lui, dû rester toute la nuit car son enquête touchait à sa fin et il se devait d'effectuer les derniers interrogatoires.

A suivre…


	3. Les mauvaises nouvelles pour certains fo...

Title: Un cadavre à la mer…

Author: Leslie  ()

Rating: PG-13

Classification: Cross-over The X-Files / CSI – GSR / DRR

Spoilers : none

Disclaimer : not mine.

Feedback: Pleeeeease LeslieSIDLE@aol.com

Author's note: Ce fic est en partie dédicacé à Cindy, t'es géniale et merci pour tout !^^ 

Summary: Grissom et Sara vont enquêter sur un bateau de croisière, ils y rencontrent les agents Doggett et Reyes, affectés eux aussi à l'affaire.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**3ème Partie : Les mauvaises nouvelles pour certains font le bonheur des autres**

-Washington DC, J. Edgar Hoover Building, quelques heures plus tôt-

Les agents Doggett et Reyes étaient dans leur bureau à la section des crimes violents. Les enquêtes ne se bousculaient pas trop, ils avaient la même affaire depuis une semaine et ils ne savaient plus quoi faire…l'enquête piétinait sérieusement.

La sonnerie du téléphone se fit entendre et John se précipita pour y répondre, espérant qu'une bonne nouvelle allait être annoncée. Monica ne le quittait pas du regard, essayant de déchiffrer l'expression de son visage pour en tirer des conclusions mais il ne laissait rien échapper.

Deux minutes plus tard, laissa retomber le téléphone avant de se tourner et de dire :

-"Skinner nous attend dans son bureau, apparemment une affaire assez importante…"

-"Génial ! J'en ai marre de cette enquête ! répondit-elle en soupirant

Elle se leva et le suivit dans les couloirs jusqu'au bureau de leur supérieur. Celui-ci les attendait à l'extérieur et lorsqu'il les vit, il leur fit signe de rentrer immédiatement dans la pièce.

Une fois installés, il commença :

-"Je vais aller directement aux faits, un meurtre a été commis cette nuit à bord du 'Starship', un paquebot de croisière. La victime est un ancien membre du gouvernement qui était très puissant et dont l'influence a changé de nombreux point dans l'histoire des Etats-Unis."

-"De qui s'agit-il ?" demanda John

-"Philip Donner. La raison pour laquelle je vous dis tout ça, c'est qu'on m'a demandé mes meilleurs agents pour aller enquêter à bord du navire."

-"Vous voulez qu'on s'en charge ?" dit Monica étonnée

-"Oui agent Reyes. Vous partez demain matin pour New-York afin d'embarquer sur le navire. Il y a encore une chose que je dois vous dire…" 

-"Qu'est-ce que c'est ?"

-"Vous n'allez pas être seuls sur cette enquête, deux membres de la CSI Division de Las Vegas vont êtres présents, vous devrez collaborer, c'est primordial dans ce genre d'enquête. Parmi eux se trouve le Dr Gil Grissom, spécialiste en entomologie. C'est un expert et il a été demandé par les membres importants du gouvernement." Expliqua Skinner

-"J'ai déjà lu son nom dans des revues spéciales…" dit Monica songeuse

-"Oui, il a déjà publié certaines de ses recherches, c'est un des meilleurs scientifiques que l'on ai dans le pays."

-"Ils arrivent quand ?" demanda John

-"Demain, certainement en fin de matinée. Bien voici vos billets d'avions ainsi que le 1er rapport effectué par l'unité de sécurité du navire." Annonça-t-il en leur tendant une enveloppe.

-"Vous pouvez rentrer chez vous pour préparer vos bagages." Leur dit-il

-"Merci Mr"

Ils se levèrent et quittèrent la pièce. Lorsqu'ils furent de nouveau dans leur bureau, John se pencha vers Monica et lui murmura à l'oreille :

-"On a le droit à une croisière Mon', c'est pas ce qu'il nous fallait ?" 

-"Oh que oui, surtout pour ce genre de chose" dit-elle avant de l'embrasser.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, John ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire avant de lui dire :

-"Je te raccompagne chez toi ?"

-"D'accord" répondit-elle en l'embrassant sur la joue

Un quart d'heure plus tard, ils étaient dans l'appartement de Monica et cette dernière avait ressorti une valise qu'elle commençait à remplir, aidée de John.

-"Je me demande combien de temps ça va durer…"

-"Aucune idée, tout dépend si l'enquête va se montrer compliquée ou non, et puis on a l'aide de la police scientifique alors ça devrait aller." Lui assura-t-il

-"C'est vrai…"

-"Tu veux du café ? Je peux aller nous en faire."

-"Ok, ma valise est bientôt finie de toute façon…" lui dit-elle

John encercla sa taille avant de partir et lui déposa des baisers le long de son cou, ce qui la fit légèrement frémir.

Cinq minutes plus tard, Monica le rejoignit dans la cuisine. Il lui tendit une tasse de café et ils allèrent s'asseoir tous les deux sur le canapé. Ils étaient épaules contre épaules et discutaient de leurs vacances qui n'en étaient pas tellement mais bon… 

Tout ce qui les faisaient quitter Washington était perçut comme des vacances.

-"Tu as fini ta valise ?" demanda John

-"Oui"

-"Ok, je vais la chercher et après ça on pourra partir."

-"Génial" elle lui passa une main dans ses cheveux avant de l'embrasser passionnément. Au moment où John allait perdre tout contrôle de ses actes, il s'écarta et dit :

-"Je crois qu'on devrait attendre d'être chez moi…" Monica soupira et acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

John se leva et disparu dans la chambre pour en émerger avec la valise de la jeune femme. Cette dernière attrapa une veste et son sac à main avant de  partir.

Arrivés chez John, celui-ci fit à son tour ses bagages et dans la soirée il commanda une pizza qu'ils mangèrent tranquillement enlacés sur le sofa. Quand ils eurent fini, John se leva pour nettoyer la table basse tandis que Monica leur prépara du café.

Elle observait les moindres mouvements de John et quand il revint dans la cuisine pour se laver les mains, elle s'approcha derrière lui et lui passa ses mains autour de sa taille et posa sa tête contre son dos. Celui-ci s'essuya les mains avant de se retourner dans son embrasse, ils se retrouvèrent front contre front et Monica releva la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux avant de l'embrasser. Lorsque John répondit à son baiser et qu'il l'approfondit, elle eut l'impression que ses genoux ne la retiendraient plus longtemps. Sans perdre de temps, elle mit ses bras autour de son cou et lui encercla la taille avec ses jambes. John la porta jusqu'à sa chambre tout en l'embrassant.

A Suivre…


	4. The Las Vegas New York Tour

Title: Un cadavre à la mer…

Author: Leslie  ()

Rating: PG-13

Classification: Cross-over The X-Files / CSI – GSR / DRR

Spoilers : none

Disclaimer : not mine.

Feedback: Pleeeeease LeslieSIDLE@aol.com

Author's note: Ce fic est en partie dédicacé à Cindy, t'es géniale et merci pour tout !^^ 

Summary: Grissom et Sara vont enquêter sur un bateau de croisière, ils y rencontrent les agents Doggett et Reyes, affectés eux aussi à l'affaire.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**4ème Partie : The Las Vegas – New York Tour**

-Las Vegas, 3.36 am-

Sara venait d'arriver chez elle, elle se dirigea immédiatement dans sa chambre pour préparer ses affaires. Elle était bien contente de quitter la ville, mais le mieux aurait été sans la présence de Grissom. Il continuait à la hanter de jour comme de nuit et de savoir qu'elle allait passer quelques temps dans un endroit limité avec lui pratiquement 24/24h la vidait encore plus. Elle ne savait plus comment s'y prendre pour lui faire comprendre ce qu'elle ressentait envers lui. Mais plus le temps passait, plus elle avait, l'impression de le faire fuir, alors pour arrêter de souffrir elle essayait d'être le moins possible assignée avec lui.

Elle n'était pas dupe et savait parfaitement que ça l'ennuyait de se retrouver avec  elle durant cette grosse enquête. Elle cessa de penser au désastre qu'était sa vie le temps de finir sa valise, et alla prendre une douche avant de se coucher.

A six heures, le réveil sonna et pour la première fois de sa vie, elle n'avait aucune envie de se lever. Elle se retrouva malgré tout dans la salle de bain à s'habiller pour aller ensuite aller déjeuner.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte et Sara regarda sa montre : 6.45 am, 'ponctuel en plus de ça' se dit-elle avant d'aller ouvrir.

-"Bonjour' dit-il en souriant 

-"Bonjour' répondit-elle timidement

-"Est-ce que je peux entrer ?" demanda-t-il doucement lorsqu'il ne la vit pas réagir.

-"Oh…oui bien sûr…désolée…" bafouilla-t-elle en le laissant passer.

Celui-ci passa à quelques centimètres d'elle et Sara ne put s'empêcher de fermer les yeux lorsque son parfum naturel lui envahit ses sens, à ce moment là elle aurait voulu qu'il la prenne dans ses bras.

-"Je vais chercher ma valise" lui dit-elle en désignant sa chambre. Grissom lui répondit d'un signe de tête avant de la voir disparaître.

Pendant ce temps, il parcourut le salon des yeux, c'est la première fois qu'il pénétrait dans l'intimité de Sara. Ses yeux se posèrent sur le meuble où était installé le matériel informatique. Il s'approcha plus près et distingua quelques photos posées à côté.

Il y en avait plusieurs de Sara et de sa famille, Sara enfant 'toujours aussi belle' pensa-t-il en souriant et soudain l'une d'elle attira plus son attention. Il la prit dans ses mains et la contempla, elle représentait Sara devant le San Francisco Police Department, un était à ses côtés et tous les deux avaient l'air heureux. Mais le temps avait passé et de l'eau avait coulé sous les ponts, si bien qu'il ne se reconnaissait plus et avait l'impression de voir un étranger sur cette photo.

Il entendit Sara revenir et reposa immédiatement le cadre.

-"Bon, ça y est, j'ai toutes mes affaires, on peut y aller !" annonça-t-elle

Elle se dirigea vers la porte, valise à la main et sac de voyage de l'autre. Grissom ouvrit la porte et lui prit gentiment son bagage.

-"Laisse moi t'aider." Il avait l'impression d'avoir franchi trop tôt la barrière du 'tu'. Sara croisa son regard l'espace d'un instant, incapable de former une phrase correcte.

-"Ok…" finit-elle par murmurer.

Grissom la mit dans le coffre de son véhicule et monta côté conducteur pendant que Sara s'était déjà installé côté passager.

Le trajet se fit dans un silence confortable, jusqu'à ce que Grissom décide d'allumer la radio. Les parasites envahirent les ondes et il se mit à régler les stations, cherchant ses habituelles.

Dans sa recherche, il tomba sur une chanson et il allait changer mais Sara retint son bras. Il se regardèrent encore une fois avant que Sara ne s'explique.

-"Je voudrais juste écouter cette chanson…"

Grissom retira son bras en signe d'accord.

-"Tu aimes ce genre de musique ?" la questionna-t-il

-"Un peu…disons que j'ai découvert cette chanson par hasard…"

-"Qui est-ce ?"

-"Un groupe du nom de 'Placebo'"

-"Original" plaisanta-t-il

Sara eut un petit sourire discret

-"Ahh, voilà l'aéroport" annonça-t-il lorsque l'énorme bâtiment éclairé remplit la vue.

-Las Vegas, Aéroport-

Une fois à l'intérieur, ils allèrent enregistrer leurs bagages. Ils avaient une mention spéciale qui faisait état de leurs armes et de leur matériel scientifique.

Après cela, ils attendirent tranquillement assis sur les sièges du hall. Leur vol ne tarda pas à être appelé et ils se dirigèrent dans le hall d'embarquement afin d'accéder à la passerelle qui les conduit dans leur avion. 

Grissom laissa la place contre le hublot à Sara et s'installa à côté d'elle.

Lorsque l'avion  se prépara au décollage, il vit qu'elle avait les mains agrippées aux accoudoirs.

-"Est-ce que ça va ?" demanda-t-il inquiet

-"Oui oui, je n'aime pas trop les décollages c'est tout…" lui avoua-t-elle

L'avion décolla et lorsqu'il fut stabilisé, Sara commença à se relaxer. Très vite, le manque de fatigue se fit ressentir et elle ferma les yeux.

Grissom était en train de faire des mots croisés lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose sur son épaule. Il tourna la tête et vit Sara paisiblement endormie. 

Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire à sa vue et il la laissa reposer contre lui, après tout il aimait assez cette situation.

Durant les longues heures de vol il ne put fermer l'œil…

Le commandant annonça qu'il allait amorcer la descente sur New York et qu'il priait les passagers de bien vouloir boucler leur ceinture.

Grissom le fit illico et se pencha sur Sara, toujours endormie, afin d'en faire autant tout en essayant de bouger le moins possible.

Les turbulences entraînèrent des secousses et Sara se réveilla aussitôt. Elle avait l'air perdu, jusqu'à ce qu'elle croise le regard de Grissom.

-"On va bientôt atterrir" lui apprit-il

-"Quoi ? Déjà ?" s'étonna-t-elle, celui-ci lui fit signe que oui.

-"J'ai dormi pendant tout le vol ?" constata-t-elle en s'enfonçant dans son fauteuil.

-"Oui" répondit-il simplement

L'atterrissage se déroula sans aucun problème et les deux scientifiques sortirent de l'avion. Ils allèrent ensuite récupérer leurs affaires et matériels.

-"Comment ça se passe maintenant ? On prend un taxi ?" demanda Sara

-"Je crois qu'on vient nous chercher…" répondit-il peu sûr de lui

A cet instant, un homme d'âge mûr, assez grand et portant des lunettes s'approcha d'eux.

-"Excusez-moi, Dr Grissom ?" dit-il

-"Oui c'est bien moi, Gil Grissom" répondit-il suspicieux

-"Je suis Walter Skinner, Directeur Adjoint au FBI, je suis chargé de vous emmener au port." Annonça-t-il en tendant sa main que Grissom serra tout en désignant Sara

-"Voici Sara Sidle, ma collaboratrice." Skinner lui serra également la main

-"Suivez-moi, je suis garé sur le parking extérieur

Tous les trois quittèrent l'aéroport pour rejoindre la voiture de Skinner.

Celui-ci conduisit sans un mot jusqu'au port où un superbe paquebot était à quai.

Ils sortirent prendre leurs affaires et Skinner leur dit :

-"Voici le 'Starship', le corps a été retrouvé dans une des coursives utilisée uniquement par l'équipage. On vous en dira plus  à bord. Je dois vous laisser à présent, à bientôt." Dit-il en leur serrant une dernière fois la main

Grissom et Sara regardaient le bateau, il était immense.

-"Wow, je rêverais de passer des vacances sur un bateau pareil !" annonça-t-elle émerveillée.

-"Vous pouvez toujours considérer que vous êtes en vacances, mais que dans le cas présent vous devez résoudre une enquête." Répondit Grissom sur un ton ne laissant filtrer aucune émotion.

-"Mouais, c'est charmant…" répondit-elle dégoûtée

-"Prête à embarquer à bord du Titanic version 2003 ?" plaisanta-t-il

-"S'il ne coule pas…" dit-elle nonchalante, ce qui eu pour effet de le faire sourire discrètement.

Ils avancèrent en même temps vers le ponton d'embarcation pour piétons.

A suivre…


	5. We all live in a yellow submarine

Title: Un cadavre à la mer…

Author: Leslie  ()

Rating: PG-13

Classification: Cross-over The X-Files / CSI – GSR / DRR

Spoilers : none

Disclaimer : not mine.

Feedback: Pleeeeease LeslieSIDLE@aol.com

Author's note: Ce fic est en partie dédicacé à Cindy, t'es géniale et merci pour tout !^^ 

Summary: Grissom et Sara vont enquêter sur un bateau de croisière, ils y rencontrent les agents Doggett et Reyes, affectés eux aussi à l'affaire.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

** 5ème Partie : We All Live In A Yellow Submarine…**

A bord du navire, ils furent accueillis chaleureusement et deux membres du personnel se chargèrent de leurs bagages tandis que Grissom et Sara les suivaient, occupés à faire le repérage des lieux. Ils passèrent devant la salle de réception et devant le bar avant d'emprunter les escaliers pour descendre à l'étage du dessous. Ils prirent un couloir qui menait aux cabines des passagers, les portes et numéros défilaient devant leurs yeux, un nouveau couloir apparu et les deux stewards s'arrêtèrent. 

-"Nous voici arrivés" annonça l'un d'entre eux.

-"Le Capitaine a tenu à ce que vous soyez dans une zone calme. Nous avons donc chambres 2304 pour vous Dr Grissom…" il ouvrit la porte en tapant un code

-"…et 2305 pour Mlle Sidle" finit-il en donnant un papier à con collègue.

Ce dernier tapa le code et entra dans la cabine pour y déposer les affaires de la jeune femme.

Une fois finie, les deux stewards se tournèrent vers eux et le même continua de parler.

-"Le Capitaine vous recevra d'ici une heure. Il vous suffit d'aller au Pont 5 dans le bar-restaurant, il vous y attendra. Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit nous sommes à votre disposition. Nous vous souhaitons un agréable séjour à bord." Dit-il poliment

-"Merci" répondit Grissom

Les deux hommes s'éclipsèrent, laissant les deux scientifiques dans le couloir.

-"Bon ça nous laisse une heure de libre, je suggère que l'on aille ranger nos affaires pendant ce temps." Proposa Sara

-"Ok, on se retrouve dans une heure." Répondit Grissom

Sara lui fit un signe de tête et entra dans sa cabine qui se trouvait en face de la sienne.

La cabine était assez spacieuse, dans l'entrée se trouvait un placard dans lequel était rangé des gilets de sauvetages. S'enfonçant plus dans la pièce dont les grands hublots laissaient pénétrer la lumière du jour, elle vit à quoi ressemblait le reste de la pièce. La chambre possédait un lit deux places, une table de chevet intégrée dans la cloison sur laquelle une lampe de chevet était installée. La pièce était meublée de façon assez moderne et de bois clair, des portes coulissantes occupées la largeur d'un mur laissant place à une sorte de placard pour ranger ses affaires. Il y avait également une petite table dans un coin sur laquelle reposait un téléphone. La salle de bain était dans la pièce et elle se trouvait être elle aussi grande et équipée, un hublot était également présent.

Sara se sentait détendue, elle enleva sa veste et attrapa sa valise pour la poser sur son lit afin de ranger ses affaires.

Pendant ce temps, Grissom en faisant autant. Contrairement à sa voisine d'en face, il n'y avait pas de hublot dans sa cabine, mais à la place se trouvait des lampes assez puissantes. Il se demandait à quoi allait ressembler cette enquête, avec les fédéraux dessus ça n'allait certainement pas être une partie de plaisir…

Son esprit s'aventura sur un tout autre terrain, il pensait à Sara…Sara et sa proximité. Elle se trouvait à quelques mètres à peine de lui. Deux portes et un couloir les séparaient seulement.

Sara était allongée sur le lit et vu le confort qu'il offrait, elle avait pratiquement failli s'endormir. Mais c'est à ce moment là qu'on choisit de frapper à la porte. Elle se leva péniblement pour aller ouvrir. 

-"Prête ?" demanda Grissom en souriant faiblement

-"Oui, j'ai juste à aller chercher ma veste." Répondit-elle essayant de cacher sa fatigue.

Elle remarqua qu'il s'était changé et aurait bien voulu en faire autant, mais elle n'avait pas envie de l'agacer. Au lieu de ça elle fit un rapide passage dans la salle de bain pour se recoiffer. En sortant, elle attrapa sa veste et son kit d'investigation et le rejoignit dehors.

Ils marchèrent côte à côte jusqu'au bar, et une fois à l'intérieur, ils virent une personne portant un uniforme qui s'entretenait avec deux autres personnes, un homme et une femme. Le Capitaine Emerson aperçut Grissom et se leva pour l'accueillir.

-"Dr Grissom je présume ?" 

-"C'est exact, Gil Grissom de la police scientifique de Las Vegas"

-"Bienvenue à bord, je suis le Capitaine Emerson" dit-il en tendant sa main que Grissom serra en retour.

-"Merci, voici ma collaboratrice Sara Sidle" introduit-il

-"Mlle Sidle, tout le plaisir est pour moi" souria le Capitaine en lui serrant également sa main.

Les deux autres personnes s'étaient également levées et se présentèrent. L'homme, qui était assez grand et les cheveux coiffés en brosse s'adressa à Grissom.

-"Agent spécial John Doggett" dit-il en serrant la main de Grissom dont les traits se tendaient intérieurement puis celle de Sara

-"Bonjour" dirent-ils calmement

Sa collègue, qui était une femme du même âge que Sara et qui avaient des cheveux longs et noirs fit pareil que Doggett et se présenta.

-"Agent spécial Monica Reyes, ravi de vous rencontrer" souri-t-elle amicalement

-"Moi de même" lui répondit Grissom

Ils s'assirent tous et le Capitaine parla à nouveau.

-"Bien, maintenant que vous êtes tous là, je vais pouvoir répondre à vos questions." Leur dit-il aimablement

Grissom fut le premier à parler.

-"Capitaine Emerson, où le corps a-t-il été retrouvé ?"

-"Dans une des coursives de l'équipage, au Pont 3, je vous y emmènerai." 

-"Vous n'avez rien touché, après qu'on l'ai retrouvé ?" demanda Sara

-"Non, tout est resté en place. Le corps a simplement été recouvert d'un drap par le médecin de bord après qu'il est constaté le décès."

-"Qui a trouvé le corps ?" demanda John

-"Un des quartiers maîtres, Richie Sullivan" il prit note du nom

-"Pourrions nous parler au médecin ? j'aimerais avoir son compte-rendu" demanda Grissom

-"Oui bien sûr, son cabinet est au Pont 4, c'est le Dr Callan"

-"Merci"

-"Est-ce que la victime semblait avoir des problèmes durant la croisière ?" demanda Monica

-"Ecoutez, non… à vrai dire, Mr Donner n'était à bord que depuis deux jours et je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de le voir souvent. Il était avec sa femme, qui d'ailleurs est toujours à bord."

-"Très bien, il nous faudra l'interroger"

-"Venez, je vais vous emmener au lieu du meurtre." Acheva le Capitaine

Ils se levèrent tous et le suivirent à travers les ponts.

Ils passèrent une porte marquée 'Personnel de l'équipage seulement' et se retrouvèrent dans un petit couloir donnant sur un autre plus large, dont des tuyaux étaient visibles le long du côté gauche.

Quelques mètres plus loin, des barrières avaient été érigées pour bloquer l'accès. Un drap blanc qui virait au rouge à certains endroits recouvraient le cadavre. Le Capitaine Emerson s'arrêta devant les barrières et se tourna vers les quatre personnes qui le suivait.

-"Voilà, c'est ici que Sullivan l'a trouvé. Il a été assassiné de quatre coups de couteaux d'après ce que m'a dit le Dr Callan. Bien, je vais devoir reprendre le commandement, si vous avez des questions n'hésitez pas à venir me voir."

-"Entendu" dit John pour le groupe alors que le Capitaine s'éloignait.

Grissom et Sara se dirigèrent aussitôt vers le corps. Ils avaient posé leurs mallettes dans un coin et ils sortirent chacun une paire de gant en latex. Grissom souleva alors délicatement le drap, révélant Philip Donner, face contre terre, les yeux fermés. Il inspecta alors le corps pour voir les entailles provoquées par l'arme. Pendant ce temps, John et Monica les regardaient patiemment. Sara sortie un appareil photo numérique et commença à faire des prises de vue du corps sous différents angles.

Elle s'occupa ensuite de tout ce qui se trouvait autour du corps, elle prit en photos les nombreuses flaques de sang et aussi les marques sur les murs blancs, prouvant que la victime essayait soit de fuir, soit de se défendre.

-"On va avoir besoin qu'il soit transporté dans le cabinet du médecin afin de faire un examen plus approfondi. Je ne peux rien faire avec les entailles pour le moment." Annonça Grissom

-"Où sont-elles situées ?" demanda Sara qui vint à côtés de lui

-"Une dans le haut du dos et l'autre au milieu, près de la colonne vertébrale apparemment."

-"N'y en avait-il pas quatre ?" 

-"Si, mais elles se trouvent en dessous par en juger le sang. Et je ne veux pas le retourner ici, on risquerait de contaminer la scène." Lui dit-il, il se tourna vers John

-"Agent Doggett, pourriez-vous trouver du personnel pour nous monter le corps chez le médecin ?"

-"Je m'en occupe tout de suite." Et il partit chercher de l'aide

-"Est-ce qu'il vous faut un légiste ?" demanda Monica

-"Non, ça ira pour cette partie, je m'en chargerais. Par contre, il va falloir que nos échantillons d'ADN et tous autres éléments relevés, soient envoyés le plus rapidement au labo et par la même occasion, que les résultats soient envoyés vite fait." 

-"Avec Internet ça irait tout seul pour les résultats." Proposa Sara

-"Encore faut-il qu'ils aient des connexions Internet à bord" répondit-il considérant sa phrase

-"Je peux toujours aller leur demander s'ils ont du bon matériel informatique" offrit Monica

-"Ok" 

Grissom et Sara se retrouvèrent seuls et continuèrent à recueillir des preuves. 

-"Pourquoi le tuer s'il ne faisait plus partie du congrès ?"

-"On ne l'a peut-être pas tuer pour sa position au gouvernement, Sara."

-"Moui, il se trouvait peut-être pas au bon endroit au bon moment."

-"Pourquoi ça ? Un des marins aurait eu une envie de meurtre soudaine ?" dit Grissom perplexe

-"Non, simplement il n'a pas été tué ici." Annonça-t-elle de marbre

Grissom se retourna pour la voir debout en plein milieu de la coursive avec une bouteille de Luminol à la main. Une longue traînée rose/rouge semblait s'être frayée un chemin dans leur sens d'arrivée. Elle continua à vaporiser le produit pour voir l'étendue de son chemin et se trouva bientôt en dehors de l'espace réservé à l'équipage. Grissom s'était levé et la suivait, observant son travail.

-"Le meurtrier à fait le ménage en plus de ça, il n'avait pas l'air affolé." Plaisanta-t-elle

-"Non, mais un de plus qui ne sait pas que le sang ne s'efface pas comme ça !" ironisa-t-il en retour

Ils continuèrent de travailler sur la scène durant quelques heures avant que les agents Doggett et Reyes ne reviennent.

-"Deux brancardiers vont arriver pour l'emmener, une salle vous a été aménagée pour que vous puissiez examiner la victime." Annonça Doggett

-"Merci agent Doggett" dit Grissom

-"Le bateau est équipé de matériels dernier cri en matière d'informatique et ils ont Internet. Ils vous autorisent à vous en servir autant que vous voulez." Leur apprit Monica

-"Super merci" répondit Sara

-"Bon je crois qu'on a fini pour aujourd'hui" dit Grissom à l'égard de Sara.

Ils rangèrent leur matériel tandis que deux brancardiers vinrent chercher le corps. Grissom les mit en garde à ne pas marcher n'importe où pour préserver les lieux.

Sortant sur le pont, ils prirent une grande bouffée d'air. Le soleil commençait à se coucher sur l'horizon. Le navire s'était remis en route et s'éloignait des côtes de New York.

-"Ca vous dit de venir dîner avec nous tout à l'heure" demanda John une fois qu'ils étaient dans le couloir menant à leurs cabines

-"Euh…." Dirent les deux intéressés en question.

-"Bien, pourquoi pas" fut ce que répondit finalement Sara en ne quittant pas Grissom des yeux.

-"Rendez-vous dans une heure au restaurant alors" leur expliqua John 

-"Ok"

Sara allait ouvrir sa porte lorsqu'elle s'aperçut que Monica avait celle d'à côté, par la même occasion, John avait celle à côté de Grissom.

-"Tiens, vous aussi ils vous ont mis dans la zone calme" plaisanta Sara

-"Et oui" sourit Monica

Ils rentrèrent chacun dans leur cabine afin de se préparer.

A Suivre…


	6. Le dîner

Title: Un cadavre à la mer…

Author: Leslie  ()

Rating: PG-13

Classification: Cross-over The X-Files / CSI – GSR / DRR

Spoilers : none

Disclaimer : not mine.

Feedback: Pleeeeease LeslieSIDLE@aol.com

Author's note: Ce fic est en partie dédicacé à Cindy, t'es géniale et merci pour tout !^^ 

Summary: Grissom et Sara vont enquêter sur un bateau de croisière, ils y rencontrent les agents Doggett et Reyes, affectés eux aussi à l'affaire.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

** 6ème Partie : Le dîner**

Dans sa cabine, Grissom avait réuni tous les éléments que lui et Sara avaient relevés sur la petite table. Il prit soin de mettre dans l'ordre les sachets que la jeune femme avait soigneusement numérotés.

Une fois terminé, il alla dans la salle de bain pour prendre une douche. Il en ressortit dix minutes plus tard portant des vêtements plus décontractés. 

Sara venait également de sortir de la douche, ses cheveux étaient encore mouillés et elle s'affaira dans sa chambre, portant seulement une serviette autour d'elle. Cherchant dans son placard les vêtements qu'elle porterait, elle se dit qu'elle pouvait exclure les vêtements assez décolletés vu qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un repas et que Grissom allait soit s'enfuir en courant, soit ne prêter aucune attention particulière à son physique. Finalement, elle prit un jeans et un tee-shirt bleu ciel et retourna dans la salle de bain pour s'habilla et se sécher les cheveux.

John venait de sortir de sa cabine et sans un bruit, il composa un code et se retrouva dans la cabine de sa voisine d'en face. Il la cherchait du regard et entendit bientôt du bruit dans le placard. Monica était en train de ranger des affaires et n'avait pas conscience de sa présence, jusqu'à ce qu'il vienne poser ses mains sur sa taille avant de se pencher vers elle et lui glisser près de l'oreille :

-"Vous devriez être plus sur vos gardes agent Reyes" 

Celle-ci ne pu s'empêcher de sourire et de lui répondre :

-"Et toi, as-tu été discret en venant ici ?" 

-"Oui" répondit-il avant de l'embrasser dans le cou

Elle ferma la porte coulissante et se retourna pour finir de se préparer. Elle eut une meilleure vision de John et son cœur fonda encore une fois. Il portait un jeans noir et une chemise blanche, laissée délibérément par-dessus son jeans. Monica lutta contre elle-même afin de ne pas lui sauter dessus.

-"Est-ce que tu es prête ?" demanda-t-il en lui repoussant une mèches de ses cheveux derrière son oreille.

-"Oui…" murmura-t-elle avant de se pencher et de l'embrasser passionnément.

Ils se séparèrent pour que Monica aille ouvrir la porte et surveille si quelqu'un pouvait voir John sortir derrière elle. Tout le temps qu'ils étaient dans les couloirs déserts, ils se tenaient la main. 

Il était l'heure pour Grissom d'aller chercher Sara. Celui-ci se tenait devant sa cabine, nerveux. Pourquoi était-il aussi nerveux se demandait-il, ce n'était qu'un simple dîner, rien d'autre.

Il frappa calmement à la porte et Sara lui ouvrit sans tarder. Elle se pensa, en le voyant, à quel point il était vraiment attirant habillé tout en noir. Il portant un pantalon et une sorte de polo noir qui le rendait moins sérieux que d'habitude. Elle dû se retenir pour ne pas pousser un cri admiratif.

-"Je…j'ai juste ma veste à prendre" annonça-t-elle après plus d'une minute de silence. Grissom l'observa discrètement de sa place, suivant sa silhouette disparaître de l'autre côté de la chambre. Elle revint avec sa veste en daim marron clair et il la laissa sortir. Dans le couloir et enfila sa veste ce qui eu pour effet de la rapprocher de Grissom. Elle pouvait noter qu'il portait de l'eau de Cologne, c'est la première fois qu'elle assistait à ce changement et elle n'en était que ravie.

Ils arrivèrent enfin dans la salle de restaurant où était déjà installé John et Monica. Ceux-ci les interpellèrent et ils vinrent s'installer à la même table. Les deux agents fédéraux étaient assis face à face et les deux scientifiques durent en faire autant.

Durant le repas, Sara avait du mal à initier le contact avec les yeux de Grissom, celui-ci semblait assez mal à l'aise et pour se changer les idées il préféra poser des questions aux deux agents.

-"Vous êtes affectés à quelle section au FBI ?"

-"Les crimes violents, mais c'est assez récent." Répondit John

-"Comment ça ?" interrogea-t-il

-"Et bien, avant nous étions aux affaires non classées, mais le service à été fermé." Ajouta-t-il

-"Vous vous occupiez de quel genre d'enquêtes ? Celles qui déplaisent au gouvernement ?" plaisanta Sara

-"Entre autre, en deux ans ont a eu notre dose en matière de paranormal" rigola Monica. Sara vit alors que John observait sa collègue avec une sorte d'étincelle dans les yeux. Il était évident qu'il y avait quelque chose de plus fort entre eux qu'un simple partenariat. Elle tourna la tête pour voir que Grissom la regardait, ils gardèrent un contact visuel avant qu'il ne le coupe en même temps. Sara baissant ses yeux et se concentra sur son assiette

-"Ca devait être passionnant" dit Sara en souriant pour cacher son mal être

-"Oui assez" 

-"Il paraît que vous avez un des meilleurs labo du pays !" s'exclama John en leur direction

-"Oui…et le je suis particulièrement fier d'avoir une équipe comme la mienne." Annonça Grissom tout en jetant un œil à la femme en face de lui

-"C'est évident que le travail d'équipe est primordial pour assurer la bonne fonctionnalité d'un service." Répliqua John

-"Exact" fut tout ce que répondit le scientifique

-"Mais dites-moi, vous êtes partenaires depuis combien de temps ? Vous avez l'air de bien vous entendre…" demanda Sara curieuse d'en connaître plus sur eux

-"Euh…." Commença John

-"Disons que nous sommes partenaires depuis deux ans à présent, mais nous nous connaissions bien avant" continua Monica

-"Ahh ok" dit Sara pensive. En voilà quelques petits points communs envers sa relation avec Grissom.

Le reste du repas se déroula dans une bonne ambiance, apparemment tous les agents du FBI n'étaient pas détestables se pensa Grissom. Il avait plusieurs fois surprit Sara observant le comportement de leurs nouveaux collègues, et il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir la gorge nouée lorsqu'il l'entendait rire ou simplement sourire suivant les récits que racontait John. 

Sara s'excusa pour aller aux toilettes et à son retour, du fond de la pièce elle vit quelque chose qui la fit sourire intérieurement mais aussi qui la rendit triste. John et Monica se tenait discrètement la main en dessous de la table mais de sa place, Sara pouvait nettement voir la scène. Elle secoua la tête et se dirigea vers eux. Monica qui était en conversation avec Grissom voyait qu'il focalisait sur un point derrière elle et tout en continuant de parler, elle tourna sa tête pour se rendre compte qu'il observait attentivement Sara arriver. 

Monica pouvait ressentir les gens autour d'elle quelque fois et à cet instant précis, elle sut que ces deux là avaient des choses à s'avouer.

Quittant le restaurant, ils entamèrent une marche sur le pont, respirant pleinement l'air marin avant de rejoindre leurs cabines. Ils s'arrêtèrent au milieu du couloir avant que John ne parle :

-"A quelle heure on se retrouve demain matin ?"

-"Vers huit heures, pour déjeuner." Répondit Grissom 

-"Très bien, à demain alors" et les deux agents rentrèrent dans leurs cabines. 

Grissom et Sara restèrent dans le couloir jusqu'à ce qu'il ne la regarde et lui dise :

-"Bonne nuit Sara…" un sourire franc se dessinait sur ses lèvres.

-"Bonne nuit Grissom" elle lui envoya un de ses plus beaux sourires avant de se tourner et de rentrer dans sa cabine.

Grissom contempla encore quelques secondes la porte qui venait de se refermer avant d'entrer à son tour dans sa cabine.

A Suivre….


	7. Investigation day

Title: Un cadavre à la mer…

Author: Leslie  ()

Rating: PG-13

Classification: Cross-over The X-Files / CSI – GSR / DRR

Spoilers : none

Disclaimer : not mine.

Feedback: Pleeeeease Lizziefloyd@hotmail.com

Author's note: Ce fic est en partie dédicacé à Cindy, t'es géniale et merci pour tout !^^ 

Summary: Grissom et Sara vont enquêter sur un bateau de croisière, ils y rencontrent les agents Doggett et Reyes, affectés eux aussi à l'affaire.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**7ème Partie : Investigation Day**

Il était aux environs de 8 heures 10 lorsque Sara rejoint ses collègues pour déjeuner. Grissom était déjà présent et buvait tranquillement son café tout en consultant un rapport.

John et Monica étaient tranquillement en train de manger et accueillir Sara avec un grand sourire.

-"Bonjour Sara" dirent-ils en même temps

-"Bonjour !" répondit-elle avec le même sourire

-"Salut Grissom" ajouta-t-elle quand celui-ci ne releva pas la tête

-"Bonjour Sara" dit-il froidement en la regardant à peine, ce qui la glaça sur place 'Qu'est-ce qui va pas aujourd'hui ? Mal dormi ?' se pensa-t-elle en s'asseyant à côté de Monica.

-"Café ?" demanda cette dernière

-"Euh oui volontiers" elle lui tendit une tasse de café que Sara prit sans attendre.

Après avoir mangé dans un silence confortable, Grissom annonça qu'il était l'heure de se mettre au travail. Il se leva et attrapa son kit pour se retourner et dire :

-"Je vais aller parler avec le médecin et examiner la victime. Il faudrait que vous alliez interroger Richie Sullivan" dit-il à l'attention des agents fédéraux qui acceptèrent.

-"Sara…j'ai besoin que vous preniez de nouvelles photos, cette fois-ci de l'ensemble des lieux. Après cela, demandez au Capitaine quand sera la prochaine escale, afin d'envoyer nos échantillons au labo." Son ton était assez autoritaire et Sara avait vraiment l'impression qu'il la prenait pour une simple technicienne exécutant toutes ses volontés.

Lorsqu'il se retourna et partit, elle le regarda s'éloigner avec une sorte de peine mélangée à de la colère dans ses yeux. Cela n'échappa à Monica qui pouvait imaginer ce qu'elle éprouvait à cet instant.

John et Monica trouvèrent le quartier maître Sullivan à son poste, celui-ci se fit remplacer et emmena les deux agents dans une salle à part.

-"Quartier maître, à quelle heure avez-vous découvert le corps ?" fut la première question de John

-"Il devait être deux heures de l'après-midi, je revenais de la cafétéria pour rejoindre mon poste."

-"Avez-vous croisé quelqu'un avant d'entrer dans la coursive ?" demanda Monica

-"Euh…non, l'endroit était désert, comme c'est généralement le cas." Répondit le jeune homme

-"Vous avez remarqué quelque chose d'étrange avant de tomber sur le corps ?" hasarda John

-"Hum… non…rien qui ne sortait de l'ordinaire…" réfléchit-il

-"Vous en êtes certain ?"

-"Attendez… il y avait une odeur de détergent, comme si on avait nettoyé les couloirs…"

-"Effectivement, quelqu'un a essayé d'effacer les traces de sang" ajouta Monica

-"Mais le personnel ne les nettoie qu'après dix heures du soir, c'est dans le règlement."

-"Donc il s'agit de notre assassin."

-"Vous ne savez pas si une personne à bord aurait eu des accrochages avec Mr Donner ?"

-"Non, je reste pratiquement en permanence avec l'équipage."

-"Ok, bon si jamais vous vous souvenez d'autre chose, vous savez où nous trouver" annonça John en se levant, imité par Monica

-"Aucun problème" répondit Sullivan

Sara faisait ses prises de vue comme le lui avait si gentiment demandé son supérieur. Elle regrettait vraiment d'être sur cette enquête devant l'hostilité soudaine de Grissom, elle ne connaissait personne d'aussi lunatique que lui. Et pourtant, malgré tout ça, elle l'aimait toujours plus. Elle entendit des bruits de pas résonnés derrière elle et se retourna brusquement.

-"Je suis désolée Mr, mais vous n'avez pas le droit de passer par cette coursive."

-"Ahh désolé, je croyais que c'était de nouveau accessible…" il lui flasha un sourire charmeur. L'homme en question devait avoir son âge, était grand, brun aux yeux verts, assez attirant et porter son uniforme blanc de marin.

-"Euh…non, nous travaillons toujours dessus" répondit-elle en souriant

-"Je suis Harvey Davis, je suis le Second Maître." Il lui tendit sa main qu'elle serra timidement

-"Sara Sidle, de la police scientifique de Las Vegas"

-"Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait d'aussi belles femmes dans la police" dit-il flatteur ce qui fit rougir Sara

-"Il faut croire que oui…" répondit-elle

-"Je termine mon service à sept heures, ça vous dirait de venir boire en verre ?"

-"Je crois que ça va être impossible" dit-elle mal à l'aise

-"Je promets que je ne mors pas…" dit-il en plaisantant

-"Je regrette, je dois retrouver mes collègues pour rendre compte de l'état de l'enquête…" _non la vérité c'est que je suis accroc à un homme qui ne m'aime pas, mais je continue d'espérer_.

-"Ohh ok, c'est pas grave…si jamais vous changez d'avis, venez me voir !" dit-il en souriant

-"Je n'y manquerais pas…" répondit-elle lorsqu'il s'éloigna

Elle se replongea dans son travail tout en marmonnant 'Le seul homme qui me demande d'aller boire un verre avec lui, et qui est super craquant en plus de ça, je le jette à cause de qui ? Toujours lui !!!'

Deux heures plus tard, elle monta rejoindre Grissom dans l'infirmerie. 

-"Du nouveau ?" demanda-t-elle

-"Vous avez pris les photos ?" _non je me suis reposée jusqu'à maintenant._

-"Oui" dit-elle froidement 

-"Bien, vous êtes allée voir le Capitaine ?"

-"Pas encore"

-"Qu'est-ce vous attendez ?" demanda-t-il incrédule 

-"Dites, je peux savoir ce qui va pas chez vous ?" elle était en colère

-"Je vous demande pardon ?" s'étonna-t-il

-"C'est quoi cette façon de me traiter comme votre larbin ? Je connais mon job, je n'ai pas besoin de quelqu'un qui a des sautes d'humeur et qui s'acharne sur moi ! " 

-"Sara, je…" il était choqué par ses mots

-"Non ça va, je ne veux rien entendre !" et elle partit

Grissom resta bouche bée avant de se remettre les idées en place et de continuer son travail.

'Pourquoi est-ce que je réagis de la sorte avec elle ?'se demanda-t-il

A cet instant, le Dr Callan entra dans la pièce.

-"Dr Grissom, vous avancé ?" demanda la jeune femme blonde

-"Doucement mais sûrement. Je voulais vous demander, avez-vous remarqué quelque chose d'étrange lorsque vous êtes arrivée sur les lieux ?"

-"Pas spécialement. A part une forte odeur de détergent."

-"Le tueur a nettoyé les lieux avant de partir, il a déplacé le corps de plusieurs mètres.

-"Il y a peut-être une chance de retrouver des traces de détergent et de sang sous les semelles des chaussures du meurtrier." Dit-elle

-"C'est une possibilité" répondit-il calmement

-"Bon je vous laisse. Je dois retrouver l'équipage pour aller manger. A plus tard."

Grissom lui fit un signe de tête avant de regarder sa montre : 12h30. Il commençait à avoir faim. Recouvrant le corps, il quitta l'infirmerie, verrouillant la porte par précaution.

Il retrouva John et Monica au restaurant, Sara était en pleine discussion avec eux.

-"Ah, Dr Grissom, nous ne savions pas si vous alliez nous rejoindre." Dit John

-"J'ai eu une conversation de dernière minute avec le Dr Callan."

-"Ca avance sur le corps ?" demanda Monica

-"Petit à petit…"

-"Que pouvez-nous déjà nous dire ?" demanda-t-elle à nouveau

-"La victime a reçu coups de couteaux, l'un a perforé le cœur entraînant une mort immédiate."

-"Quel genre de couteau ?"

-"Probablement à cran d'arrêt. Qu'est-ce que ça a donné avec Sullivan ?" 

-"Pas grand chose, il n'a rien vu, tout ce dont il se souvient est d'une odeur de détergent." Expliqua John

-"Tout comme le Dr Callan. J'aurais de l'ADN a prélevé sous les ongles de la victime. D'après ce qu'on a pu voir, il y a eu lutte." Dit-il sérieusement

-"On peut envoyer les échantillons cet après-midi, une escale à Baltimore est prévue. Elle dure une heure." Annonça Sara à l'attention de Grissom sans prendre la peine de le regarder.

-"Très bien…" il comprit qu'elle lui en voulait toujours.

-"Nous allons interroger la femme de la victime tout à l'heure" dit John 

-"Ok"

Ils terminèrent leur repas et les deux agents quittèrent le restaurant, Sara se leva également pour retourner à sa scène de crime. Grissom l'arrêta une fois qu'ils étaient sur le pont.

-"Sara…" celle-ci se retourna.

-"Je suis vraiment désolé pour avoir agis comme je l'ai fais…je n'en avais aucun droit…" il ne savait pas quoi dire.

-"Non, aucun en effet ! Je ne suis pas votre stagiaire !" répondit-elle froidement

-"Je, je sais et je suis désolé…"

-"Bien…je suis une grande fille, j'arrive à digérer !" dit-elle avant de partir

Grissom la regardait désemparé, encore une fois il avait réussi à la blessée

Sara fut de retour dans la coursive et s'attaqua au mur sur lequel des traces de sang étaient visibles. Le tueur n'avait pas eu le temps de les effacer. Elle se servait de la poudre spéciale de Grissom, elle en mit le long des tuyaux mais tout ce qu'elle trouva fut une demi-empreinte dont les crêtes n'allaient certainement pas ressortir. Elle la releva tout de même pour faire travailler un peu plus le labo.

Lorsqu'elle eu fini, après quelques heures, elle décida de s'accorder une pause. Sortant sur le pont, elle croisa Monica qui venait dans sa direction.

-"Vous avez fini d'interroger la femme ?"

-"Oui, je venais voir où vous en étiez." Répondit-elle

-"Je viens de finir…"

-"Ca vous dirait de faire une pause et qu'on aille boire un café ?"

-"Bonne idée. J'ai juste mes échantillons à remettre au Dr Callan pour qu'elle les envoie pendant l'escale." Expliqua-t-elle

Ensemble, elles se dirigèrent vers le cabinet du médecin. Après avoir remis les éléments sous scellées, elles allèrent s'asseoir tranquillement dans le bar qui faisait aussi boîte de nuit certains soirs.

-"Alors, qu'à révéler l'entretien avec Mme Donner ? demanda la jeune scientifique

-"Pas grand chose…elle dit qu'elle était en compagnie de ses amies à boire du thé à l'heure de la mort. Nous avons vérifié et c'est exact…" lui apprit Monica

-"Ca ne m'aurait pas étonné…"

A ce moment là, un marin entouré de ses collègues passa devant le bar et reconnut la brunette.

-"Hey Sara !" cria-t-il avec un grand sourire.

-"Salut" répondit-elle timidement avant qu'il ne parte. 

Se retournant, elle vit que Monica la regardait différemment et essayait de cacher son sourire.

-"Quoi ?" 

-"Rien" répondit Monica innocemment

-"Arrêtez, je suis sûre que vous rigoler à cause de ce qui s'est passé !" 

-"A peine à bord depuis une journée que vous attirée les beaux marins !" dit-elle en plaisantant

-"C'est arrivé par hasard…" elle essayait de se défendre

-"Moui c'est ça ! Je suis sûre qu'il vous a donné rendez-vous !" elle vit que sa collègue ne pouvait se retenir de rire et décida d'arrêter d'être hostile.

-"Ok…il m'a invité…" annonça-t-elle en rougissant

-"Mais je n'irai pas !" fini-t-elle

-"Pourquoi ça ? Ahh laissez-moi deviner, cette raison à un nom : Grissom !" fit-elle comme si elle venait de trouver la solution à un problème.

-"QUOI ?" Sara resta bouche bée

-"Sara, je ne suis pas dupe. J'ai bien vu comment ça se passe entre vous…" lui dit-elle d'une voix amicale

-"Comment ça ? Je ne vois pas…" elle fut coupée par sa collègue

-"Oh arrêtez ! Ce jeu du chat et de la souris, ces regards que vous échangés, les sourires…Ca ne trompe pas !"

Monica ne la connaissait que depuis une journée et avait réussi à la décrypter comme personne.

-"Comment, comment vous…" bégaya Sara

-"Comment je sais ça ? C'est simple, j'ai le don de ressentir ce que les gens éprouvent. Et puis j'ai vécu la même expérience que vous…" lui avoua-t-elle

-"Avec John ?" Monica fit signe que oui

-"J'ai vous vos mains hier soir, sous la table, en revenant des toilettes. Ce n'était pas intentionnel…" elle tentait de se justifier

-"Ce n'est rien… Vous savez, vous et Grissom me rappelés John et moi dans le passé. J'ai toujours été amoureuse de lui, mais notre passé n'était pas le meilleur pour avoir une relation et je ne savais pas s'il voudrait de moi."

-"Mais vous êtes ensemble maintenant ?!"

-"Oui, après plus de dix ans !" dit-elle en rigolant

-"Au moins, John ne vous détestait pas…"

-"Pourquoi vous dites ça ? Vous croyez que Grissom vous haie ?"

-"Il me rejette sans arrêt…et puis il n'y a qu'à voir la manière dont il m'a parlé ce matin…"

-"Sara, John aussi était comme ça de temps en temps. Voilà ce que c'est les personnes qui n'arrivent pas à faire face à leurs sentiments. Je ne pouvais jamais savoir ce qu'il ressentait pour moi, en revanche j'étais sûre de mes sentiments."

-"S'il n'y avait que ça…"dit Sara en soupirant

-"Comment ça ?"

-"Je suis sûre qu'il prendrait en considération le fait que je sois plus jeune que lui mais encore le fait qu'il soit mon supérieur…" expliqua-t-elle tristement

-"John et moi travaillons pour le FBI, les règlements sont très strictes et interdisent toute fraternité. Et en ce qui concerne l'âge, John a dix ans de plus que moi et ça ne nous gênent pas du tout."

-"Ca ne me gêne pas non plus…il a quinze ans de plus, je le connais depuis dix ans et j'en ai toujours été amoureuse."

-"Il faut que vous lui parliez !"

-"Oui…encore faut-il que je trouve le moyen de l'affronter…" Monica la regardait pleine de compassion.

La conversation dura encore quelques minutes avant qu'elles ne décident de retourner au travail.

Le soir venu, Sara s'éclipsa avant la fin du dîner, prétextant un manque de sommeil et un mal de tête. Grissom la regarda s'éloigner, il se blâmait intérieurement pour être responsable de cette situation.

Seule dans sa cabine, elle était assise contre la porte. Elle entendit une porte s'ouvrir, espérant secrètement qu'IL viendrait la voir, mais au lieu de ça, elle perçut un son de l'autre côté. Elle comprit que c'était John qui venait de rejoindre sa compagne. 

Elle se leva et s'allongea sur son lit, éteignant les lumières au passage et à la lueur de la nuit, des larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues.

A Suivre….


	8. La croisière s'amuse beaucoup

Title: Un cadavre à la mer…

Author: Leslie  ()

Rating: PG-13

Classification: Cross-over The X-Files / CSI – GSR / DRR

Spoilers : none

Disclaimer : not mine.

Feedback: Pleeeeease Lizziefloyd@hotmail.com

Author's note: Ce fic est en partie dédicacé à Cindy, t'es géniale et merci pour tout !^^  Merci beaucoup à mon amie américaine Michaela, pour m'aider à trouver des faits cohérents dans mon enquête ! lol

Summary: Grissom et Sara vont enquêter sur un bateau de croisière, ils y rencontrent les agents Doggett et Reyes, affectés eux aussi à l'affaire.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**8ème Partie : La croisière s'amuse beaucoup…**

Le lendemain, une nouvelle journée de travail les attendait. Sara essayait de reconstituer la scène avec les éléments dont elle disposait. Retraçant le parcours, elle s'aventura plus dans le couloir, l'examinant attentivement. Elle aperçut des légères traînées rouges qu'elle identifia immédiatement comme du sang et elle les suivirent. Elle disparaissait derrière l'amas de conduits et c'est derrière tout ça qu'elle vit un crochet ensanglanté caché.

Elle sortit immédiatement son portable et appela Grissom.

-"Il faut que vous veniez sur-le-champ!" lui dit-elle

-"Vous avez trouvé quelque chose ?"

-"Oui !" et elle raccrocha abruptement

En attendant, elle sortit l'appareil photo et commença les prises de vue. Quelques minutes plus tard, des pas se firent entendre derrière elle et celle-ci tourna la tête pour voir Grissom approcher.

-"J'ai vu ses traces et en les suivant, j'ai découvert ceci !" annonça-t-elle en brandissant l'objet placé sous scellées.

-"Intéressant. On va l'envoyer au labo pour déterminer à qui le sang appartient." Dit-il en contemplant le crochet.

-"Oui, enfin s'il appartient à la victime…" ajouta la jeune femme en rangeant son appareil photo

-"Où sont Doggett et Reyes ?" demanda-t-il

-"En train d'interroger le Capitaine Emerson" répondit-elle vaguement

-"A quel sujet ?"

-"Afin de savoir si tous les marins étaient à leur poste au moment du meurtre. Vu qu'apparemment nous avons affaire à un membre de l'équipage…" expliqua-t-elle en évitant de s'adresser directement à lui.

Grissom s'en rendit compte et ne demanda plus rien.

-"Je vais aller demander au Capitaine si un hélico de police peux venir chercher les échantillons." Dit-il finalement pour briser le silence

-"Ok" répondit-elle d'une voix détachée

-"Vous avez bientôt fini la scène ?"

-"Oui" elle n'avait vraisemblablement pas envie de faire la conversation.

Grissom prit sur lui et quitta les lieux.

-"Capitaine Emerson, auriez-vous le listing des marins en service à l'heure du meurtre de Philip Donner ?" demanda calmement John

-"Oui bien entendu. Vous en voulez une copie ?"

-"Ca nous aiderait beaucoup !" Emerson prit un classeur et en sortit une feuille qu'il photocopia.

-"Merci Capitaine" dit John lorsqu'il lui tendit la photocopie

-"Vous pouvez déjà éliminer les personnes se trouvant au poste de pilotage, car j'y étais et aucune ne manquait." Affirma-t-il

-"Très bien. Nous allons interroger tous les autres. Merci encore !" annonça Monica avant qu'ils ne quittent la cabine.

-"Combien ça nous fait de personnes à voir ?" interrogea-t-elle lorsqu'ils furent dehors.

-"Hum…environ une vingtaine…" lui répondit John en scannant rapidement la liste

-"Génial !" soupira-t-elle

John lui ouvrit une porte et lui posa sa main dans le dos pour la faire passer en premier. Monica se retourna et il lui sourit, ce qui faillit la faire flancher sur place.

Grissom trouva son chemin et tomba sur Emerson.

-"Dr Grissom ! Comment allez-vous ?" lança-t-il

-"Très bien merci. Vous avez une minute ?"

-"Bien sûr. De quoi voulez-vous me parler ?" demanda-t-il

-"Y aurait-il moyen qu'un hélicoptère de police vienne ? Nous avons de nouveaux éléments et échantillons à faire analyser, et c'est relativement important." Annonça-t-il sérieusement

-"Euh oui, nous avons une piste. Nous longeons Norfolk actuellement. Je vais les contacter tout de suite." Il se leva et décrocha son téléphone.

Après quelques minutes de conversation, il raccrocha et s'adressa à Grissom :

-"Un hélico va décoller. Ils seront là, d'ici un quart d'heure."

-"Merci" dit Grissom

-"Je vous en prie"

-"Je vais prévenir ma collègue." Il quitta les lieux à la recherche de Sara

Grissom se retrouva dans une coursive vide. Il appela Sara mais elle n'était pas là. Retournant sur le pont, il se demanda où elle pouvait bien être. Il pensa à aller vérifier au bar au cas où elle aurait fait une pause.

Sara faisait effectivement une pause. Elle était tranquillement accoudée à la rambarde et contemplait la mer.

-"N'est-ce pas magnifique ?" fit une voix derrière elle

Surprise, elle se retourna

-"Oh…bonjour Harvey…" bégaya-t-elle

-"Salut Sara! Comment allez-vous?" demanda-t-il lui flashant son sourire charmeur

-"Très bien et vous ?"

-"Pareil pour moi" il vint s'accouder également à la rambarde.

-"Je prenais juste une pause…"

-"Moi aussi…ça fait du bien de sortir un peu, plutôt que de rester enfermé dans une salle !" dit-il en plaisantant 

-"Je sais bien…c'est pareil pour moi quand je reste des heures dans les labos."

-"Ah, vous n'êtes pas uniquement sur le terrain ? Excusez mon manque de connaissances."ajouta-t-il en rigolant

-"Disons que mon job est divisé en deux parties : le travail extérieur, quand on se rend sur des lieux de meurtres par exemple et où l'on relève de l'ADN, enfin ce genre de choses… et le travail intérieur, qui consiste à faire les analyses des échantillons ramassés et d'en tirer des conclusions…" expliqua-t-elle

-"C'est passionnant votre job !" s'exclama-t-il après l'avoir écouté attentivement

-"Si on veut oui." Sara baissa les yeux au sol et vit que les chaussures de Davis étaient rongées sur le devant par quelque chose qui avait dû couler dessus. Elle n'y prêta pas attention.

-"Qu'est-ce qui vous a donné envie d'entrer dans la police ?" demanda-t-il intrigué

-"Le côté scientifique des enquêtes… j'ai toujours aimé les sciences alors je me suis lancée là dedans. Je ne me considère pas comme flic…"

-"Je comprends, vous vous occupez de la partie intéressante, car je trouve que c'est assez ennuyeux la police en elle-même…" dit-il en plaisantant

-"Exact !"

-"Mais dites-moi, comment se fait-il qu'une jeune femme aussi séduisante et très intelligente en plus de ça, soit célibataire ?" Sara rougit instantanément à ses mots

-"Je ne sais pas…peut-être parce que mon travail prend une place énorme dans ma vie et que le fait de côtoyer le plus souvent des morts fait fuir les hommes." Expliqua-t-elle

-"Ce sont des idiots…enfin, s'il y a bien un point commun entre nos métiers, c'est le fait de ne pas être disponible souvent…" soupira-t-il

-"Surtout dans votre cas" souligna-t-elle

-"Oui…travailler en mer, ça nous oblige à ne pas avoir de vie privée…"

Il se pencha vers la mer et son col de chemise laissa apparaître une grande marque rouge.

Sara s'approcha pour voir de plus près, Davis se redressa, surprit de son geste.

-"Désolée, c'est juste…vous avez une belle entaille dans le cou…"

-"Oh…oui…accident du travail !" répondit-il en souriant

-"Métier dangereux en plus de ça !" sourit-elle à son tour

-"Vous devriez tout de même soigner votre plaie, ça pourrait s'infecter…" ajouta-t-elle

-"Merci du conseil" dit-il en souriant

-"Bon je vais retourner à mon poste…A Bientôt !" dit-il avant de partir

-"Bye"

Elle le regarda partir et soudain son regard se posa sur un visage familier qui avançait vers elle.

'Oh mince' se pensa-t-elle en voyant l'expression sur le visage de Grissom.

Ce dernier avait vu la dernière partie de leur conversation, voir Sara rigoler, sourire et 'toucher' ce marin n'avait fait qu'augmenter sa jalousie.

-"Hey !" lui lança-t-elle lorsqu'il était suffisamment près

-"Un hélicoptère va arriver pour prendre tout ce qu'il faut." Annonça-t-il , ne laissant paraître aucune émotion dans son regard

-"Ok, je vais les chercher" dit-elle en s'éloignant du pont

John et Monica avaient déjà parlé avec dix de leurs vingt personnes et toutes étaient à leur poste pendant le meurtre.

-"Pfff je commence à en avoir marre !" soupira John

-"Moi aussi. Si on allait faire un break de cinq minutes ?" proposa Monica

-"Avec plaisir Mon'" lui répondit-il en lui mettant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.

-"Tu sais, par moment c'est vraiment frustrant de ne pas pouvoir t'embrasser quand j'en ai envie !" avoua-t-elle faisant mine d'être en colère. John éclata de rire et regarda autour d'eux, ne voyant personne, il s'approcha d'elle et laissa gentiment effleurer ses lèvres contre les siennes avant de s'écarter et de lui dire dans l'oreille :

-"On peut très bien essayer d'être prudent…"

Ils échangèrent un long regard dans lequel leur amour avivait une leur dans leurs yeux.

Grissom avait accompagné Sara pour récupérer  ses affaires. Il était rester silencieux durant tout le chemin. En se dirigeant vers la piste, ils tombèrent sur leurs collègues.

-"On allait faire une pause, vous vous joignez à nous ?" Annonça Monica

-"C'est déjà fait !" rétorqua Grissom d'un ton glacial en regardant Sara d'un mauvais œil. Un pesant silence s'installa jusqu'à ce qu'un bruit attira leur attention. L'hélicoptère approchait du navire.

-"On doit emmener nos échantillons à l'hélico."

-"Ok, on va continuer d'interroger les marins." Dit John

Ils partirent chacun de leur côté.

Arrivé devant l'hélico, un policier s'approcha du scientifique.

-"Dr Grissom ? Je suis l'officier Jenkins. Je vais me charger d'expédier vos affaires à Las Vegas."

-"Très bien. Ils sont dans cette boîte." Dit-il en tendant la boîte en question.

-"Faites attention à bien l'adresser à l'équipe de nuit !" précisa-t-il

-"Ne vous en faites pas, nous les contacterons avant."

-"Ok"

-"Si vous avez encore besoin de nos services, n'hésitez pas !"

-"Merci"

Le policier repartit en direction de l'appareil qui ne tarda pas à décoller.

-"Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?" demanda Sara

-"Je vais aller voir si Greg a envoyé les résultats des premiers tests… vous voulez venir ?" ajouta-t-il hésitant

-"Je n'ai rien d'autre à faire de toute façon…"

Grissom était content qu'elle ne refuse pas sa plate invitation. Il lui esquissa un léger sourire et ils prirent le chemin de la salle où se trouvaient les ordinateurs.

-"James, vous êtes 3ème Maître c'est ça ?" demanda John au jeune homme roux en face de lui.

-"C'est exact, depuis un mois." Leur apprit-il

-"Un de vos collègues prétend que vous avez été absent durant près d'une heure, au moment du meurtre. Peut-on savoir où vous étiez ?"

-"Bien, j'étais au bar de la piscine…" répondit-il mal à l'aise

-"Et qu'y faisiez vous pendant vos heures de service ?"

-"Je faisais une pause…"

-"Une longue pause !" rétorqua Monica

-"Je…ok…je devais régler quelque chose avec Davis ?"

-"Je vous demande pardon ?"

-"Harvey Davis, c'est le Second Maître, il me déteste, je suis son souffre douleur depuis toujours…" avoua-t-il

-"Et qu'aviez-vous à régler ?" s'enquit John

-"Je voulais lui dire que j'en avais assez de son cirque et qu'à la première occasion, j'irai le dénoncer."

-"Et que vous a-t-il dit ?"

-"Rien. Il n'est pas venu…je l'ai attendu toute l'heure et aucune trace de lui." A ce moment, Monica remarqua une grande cicatrice sur l'avant bras du jeune homme, apparemment elle était récente.

-"Que vous est-il arrivé au bras ?" demanda-t-elle

-"Davis…il m'est tombé dessus un soir et m'a entaillé avec son couteau !" cette nouvelle éveilla une idée chez John

-"Son couteau ? Quel genre de couteau ?" interrogea-t-il

-"A cran d'arrêt ! Il l'a acheté au Mexique et il fait le fier à le montrer à tout le monde !" dit-il d'un air dégoûté.

John regarda Monica qui comprit illico à quoi il pensait.

-"Merci beaucoup James, vous nous avez été d'une aide précieuse !" annonça-t-il avant qu'ils ne partent.

A l'extérieur, ils récapitulèrent la conversation.

-"Tu as entendu ça Mon', ce Davis possède un couteau à cran d'arrêt, il faut qu'on aille voir s'il manquait à son poste." Dit-il excité par la récente découverte, ce qui fit sourire sa partenaire.

Grissom déverrouilla une porte et pénétra dans la salle. Trois ordinateurs, assez récents, étaient présents entourés de matériel informatique sophistiqué.

Sara s'approcha de l'un d'eux et commença à taper des données, la connectant ainsi à Internet. Grissom regardait en admiration ses doigts qui dansés sur le clavier. Seule la voix de sa collègue le sortit de sa rêverie.

-"Ca y est, on est connecté." Annonça-t-elle

Celui –ci vint se poster à ses côtés, posant son bras sur le dossier du fauteuil qui touchait également le dos de la jeune femme. Celle-ci eu un léger frisson qui la traversa lors de son contact.

-"Euh…je vais consulter les e-mails…" dit-elle pour concentrer ses pensées sur leur travail.

Grissom observait discrètement son visage, il voulait tellement le caresser et l'embrasser par la même occasion…

-Ok ! On a un mail du labo !" lui apprit-elle

-"Qu'est-ce qu'il dit ?" demanda-t-il. Sara se pencha en arrière de façon à le laisser voir.

-"Le sang appartient bien à la victime et pour l'ADN prélevé en dessous des ongles, il appartient à quelqu'un d'autre. C'était à prévoir…" soupira-t-il

-"C'est tout ce qu'on a…" déclara Sara

-"Il va falloir attendre les prochains tests !"

Sara déconnecta l'ordinateur puis se leva pour sortir de la salle, Grissom la suivait de près.

-"Lieutenant Carteris, vous êtes certains que Davis était absent ?"

-"Affirmatif ! Ca m'a même étonné, lui qui d'habitude ne prend que des pauses de dix minutes…"

-"Très bien, merci beaucoup !" lui dit John avant de quitter la cabine.

-"Que fait-on maintenant ?" demanda Monica

-"Le soir tombe, je crois qu'on va arrêter pour aujourd'hui et aller manger." Répondit-il en consultant sa montre 

-"Ok…je voudrais juste faire un détour par ma cabine pour changer de chaussures" dit-elle en grimaçant

-"Ahh ces femmes alors !" plaisanta-t-il. Elle lui donna un coup dans le bras avant de s'éloigner.

Les deux scientifiques aussi rejoignirent leur cabine respective avant d'aller manger. Ils se donnèrent à nouveau rendez-vous une heure après. Sara sortit en même temps que lui et ils firent le trajet ensemble, sans un mot, comme toujours.

A table, John et Monica parlèrent de leur récente découverte et Sara n'en revenait pas. Davis avait l'air si attentionné, aimable…Après tout, elle ne l'avait vu que deux fois ! Elle passa le reste du dîner silencieuse et perdue dans ses pensées. A un moment donné, Monica s'éclipsa pour aller aux toilettes et une minute plus tard le téléphone de John sonna et celui-ci à son tour s'éclipsa, laissant Sara en compagnie de Grissom.

Celui-ci se pencha vers elle pour lui demander :

-"Est-ce que ça va ?" 

-"Oui oui…je réfléchissais juste à toute cette enquête…"

-"Sara…y a-t-il quelque chose qui te préoccupe…" réalisant trop tard qu'il l'avait tutoyé, il s'excusa

-"Désolé…je…" bafouilla-t-il

-"Ce n'est rien, au contraire…" leurs regards se rencontrèrent et restèrent ainsi jusqu'à ce que leurs collègues ne reviennent.

La suite du repas se passa sereinement, John et Monica alimentaient la conversation, en parlant des affaires paranormales sur lesquelles ils avaient enquêté. Sara ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire par moment, et Grissom avait une sorte de pincement au cœur à chaque fois qu'il la voyait aussi heureuse. Il fallait qu'il se décide à agir rapidement, s'il ne voulait pas la perdre. Mais une fois encore, il se retrouva à la regarder rentrer dans sa cabine et fermer la porte sans avoir eu le courage de tout lui avouer…

A Suivre….


	9. Meeting nocturne

Title: Un cadavre à la mer…

Author: Leslie  ()

Rating: PG-13

Classification: Cross-over The X-Files / CSI – GSR / DRR

Spoilers : none

Disclaimer : not mine.

Feedback: Pleeeeease Lizziefloyd@hotmail.com

Author's note: Ce fic est en partie dédicacé à Cindy, t'es géniale et merci pour tout !^^ 

Summary: Grissom et Sara vont enquêter sur un bateau de croisière, ils y rencontrent les agents Doggett et Reyes, affectés eux aussi à l'affaire.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**9ème Partie : Meeting Nocturne**

Sara n'arrivait pas à dormir, tout ce qu'elle avait appris au cours du dîner sur Davis la perturbait. Se retournant dans tous les sens afin de trouver une position idéale, mais son cerveau refusait de se reposer, il était en pleine activité. C'est alors qu'elle rassembla les morceaux du puzzle.

-"C'est pas vrai !" dit-elle à la chambre vide

Elle se leva subitement et s'habilla précipitamment. Deux minutes plus tard, elle se retrouva devant la porte de Grissom et hésita avant de toquer.

Finalement, elle frappa assez fort et attendit.

Grissom mit quelques minutes avant d'ouvrir, à moitié endormit.

-"Sara ? Vous avez vu l'heure ?" s'écria-t-il

-"Je sais et je suis vraiment désolée, mais je crois connaître l'assassin !" se défendit-elle

-"A 4 heures du matin ?" il soupira et la laissa entrer

-"Merci…" murmura-t-elle

Entrant dans sa cabine, elle ne put s'empêcher d'observer l'agencement des affaires de Grissom. Elle se retourna et le vit s'approcher après avoir refermer sa porte, et c'est ainsi qu'elle découvrit une nouvelle partie de lui. Il portait un caleçon noir et un tee-shirt bleu, elle craquait intérieurement et celui-ci la ramena à la réalité.

-"Sara ?"

-"Euh…oui…désolée…" bégaya-t-elle

-"Je vous écoute" dit-il en s'asseyant sur le bord de son lit tandis qu'elle restait debout mais assez près de lui.

-"Vous savez tout ce qu'on a appris sur Davis ce soir ?" il acquiesça de la tête

-"Bien, je n'y avais pas pensé mais, il y a pas mal de faits troublants…"

-"Comment ça ?"

-"Quand vous êtes venu me chercher pendant ma pause, c'était Davis avec moi." Elle aurait pu jurer avoir vu de la jalousie refléter dans ses yeux l'espace d'une seconde.

-"J'ai remarqué que le devant de ses chaussures étaient rongées et ça peut très bien être du détergent. Ensuite, il y a cette entaille dans son cou…" dit-elle en montrant vaguement son propre cou.

-"Ok…" dit Grissom

-"Une longue entaille récente. Ayant très bien pu avoir été entraînée par le crochet que l'on a retrouvé."

-"C'est plausible…mais il faut encore prouver que c'est lui." Répliqua-t-il

-"Oui…"

-"Il faut que l'on attende les résultats ADN, et on doit toujours l'interroger, mais tout le désigne comme coupable."

-"Et son mobile ? Pourquoi avoir tué Donner ?" se demanda Sara

-"Il va falloir continuer à creuser…ça vous dirait d'aller faire un tour ?" demanda-t-il en souriant

-"Hein ?" répondit-elle confuse

-"Une reconstitution rapide…" ajouta-t-il

-"Euh…oui"

-"J'ai juste besoin de m'habiller…" dit-il un peu gêné

-"Oh…désolée…je vous attends dehors" annonça-t-elle en rougissant légèrement avant de sortir.

Sara l'attendait, dos au mur. Il sortit et remarqua qu'elle avait pris sa veste. Pour rejoindre la coursive, il devait passer sur le pont et cette nuit, surtout à une heure pareille, était particulièrement fraîche.

Arrivé devant la lourde porte, il la déverrouilla et ils pénétrèrent à l'intérieur en silence.

-"Bien, Donner a été tué à l'extérieur, dans un coin relativement désert à tout moment de la journée. J'ai établi que les deux coups de couteaux dans le dos avaient été assénés en premier." Dit-il professionnellement

-"Il a dû être prit par surprise, et n'a pas eu le temps de réagir." Ajouta Sara

-"Oui. Maintenant, le tueur le déplace, pourquoi ? Le corps retrouvé dans la coursive, les marins étant les seuls à en avoir accès, tout porte à croire que c'est l'un d'entre eux." Dit-il essayant de comprendre les agissements du tueur

-"Cette coursive mène à l'arrière du bateau, on peut avoir accès au pont réservé au lancer de corde." Lui apprit Sara

-"Donc, il probablement eu envie de se débarrasser du corps ? "

-"Probablement" répondit-elle réutilisant son mot

-"Alors pourquoi le corps a-t-il été retrouvé en plein milieu de ce couloir ?" demanda-t-il en entra à l'intérieur.

Sara se posta à l'endroit où des traces de sang étaient visibles sur le mur.

-"Donner s'est relevé ? Il n'était peut-être pas encore mort…" 

-"C'est mon avis également. Nous avons Donner qui se relève et tombe sur son agresseur, il panique et tente de s'enfuir…"

-"Mais là, Davis, de face, lui donne deux coups en pleine poitrine…" continua Sara

-"Dont une mortelle dans le cœur…" dit Grissom

-"Il s'effondre, mais avant ça, il réussit à blesser Davis…" ajouta-t-elle

-"Dans la lutte probablement, en même temps qu'il ait laissé ses traces sur le mur." Dit-il en les pointant du doigt

-"Oui" Sara regarda d'elle et ses yeux se posèrent sur les conduits à proximité d'eux.

-"Si j'étais Davis et vous Donner, imaginez que le crochet soit suspendu sur ces tuyaux, vous arrivez à les attraper assez vite ?" demanda-t-elle

Grissom s'exécuta et tendit sa main qui arriva sur le tuyau.

-"Oui, n'importe qui aurait pu l'attraper."

-"Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir jeté à la mer après l'avoir tué ?"

-"Il a certainement paniqué, il a caché le crochet dans le premier endroit trouvé et à nettoyer en vitesse." Proposa-t-il

-"Oui et c'est à ce moment qu'il a dû se faire couler de la javel sur ses chaussures…"

-"C'est assez crédible." Dit-il

-"Ohh…je pense à quelque chose…" annonça-t-elle

-"Qu'est-ce que c'est ?"

-"Hier, lorsque j'étais seule ici, Davis est arrivé, c'est à ce moment que je l'ai rencontré."

-"Que venait-il faire ?"

-"Il pensait que la coursive était réutilisable…mais maintenant, ça me fait penser qu'il venait peut être rechercher le crochet…" soupira-t-elle

-"Oui, s'il n'a pas eu le temps de tout nettoyer…"

Sara sortit à l'extérieur, suivie de Grissom. Ils entamèrent la marche de retour et sur le pont, le soleil commençait doucement à se lever. La jeune femme alla s'accouder à la rambarde pour en avoir une meilleure vue, son collègue en fit autant.

-"Je n'ai encore jamais vu de lever de soleil sur la mer…" avoua-t-elle

-"Moi non plus. En général, c'est dans le désert que je les vois." Répondit-il en plaisantant

Sara sourit et lui dit :

-"Las Vegas…ce n'est pas l'océan qu'on a à perte de vue, c'est le désert…" Grissom la regarda et lui sourit en retour

-"Il va bientôt être l'heure, on peut aller manger quelque chose en attendant Doggett et Reyes ?" proposa-t-il 

-"Pourquoi pas…on a une grosse journée qui nous attend."

Ils s'écartèrent du bord et marchèrent en direction du restaurant.

A Suivre….


	10. Celui avec le quiproquo

Title: Un cadavre à la mer…

Author: Leslie  ()

Rating: PG-13

Classification: Cross-over The X-Files / CSI – GSR / DRR

Spoilers : none

Disclaimer : not mine.

Feedback: Pleeeeease Lizziefloyd@hotmail.com

Author's note: Ce fic est en partie dédicacé à Cindy, t'es géniale et merci pour tout !^^ 

Summary: Grissom et Sara vont enquêter sur un bateau de croisière, ils y rencontrent les agents Doggett et Reyes, affectés eux aussi à l'affaire.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**10ème Partie : Celui avec le quiproquo**

John émergea tout doucement, essayant de ne pas trop bouger afin de ne pas réveiller la femme qui se trouvait à côté de lui. Il la regardait paisiblement dormir, celle-ci avait un bras autour de sa taille et sa tête posée contre sa poitrine. Il ne pouvait que sourire à sa vue mais quelque chose d'autre le préoccupait.

Il détourna son regard et le posa sur la cloison séparant sa cabine à celle de son voisin, Gil Grissom.

Il s'était réveillé dans la nuit et avait entendu des bruits étouffés de l'autre côté. Essayant d'écouter davantage, il avait reconnu la voix de Sara qui parlait avec son collègue. Il avait également entendu plusieurs fois les portes s'ouvrirent et se refermer. Finalement, après avoir conclu que ce n'était pas ses affaires que de surveiller les deux scientifiques, il s'était rendormit.

Sa compagne remua, ce qui le fit sortir de ses pensées et se concentrer sur le visage de Monica qui s'étirait.

-"Salut toi !" lança-t-il 

-"John ? Tu es déjà réveillé ?" demanda-t-elle en se serrant plus contre lui.

-"Oui, mais ça fait moins de cinq minutes." Lui dit-il en lui passant une main dans les cheveux.

-"Tu as l'air préoccupé. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?"

-"Oh pas grand chose…c'est juste que nos voisins ont fait du bruit vers 4 heures du matin…" plaisanta-t-il

-"Ah oui ?" s'étonna Monica

-"Oui oui, je t'assure ! Je suis sûr et certain que c'était Sara qui parlait !" insista-t-il

-"Vraiment ?" l'étonnement de Monica avait laissé place à un grand sourire.

-"Oui. Monica, est-ce que tu es au courant de quelque chose que j'ignore ?" soupçonna-t-il

-"Euh…non…"

-"Monica…" la mit-il en garde

-"Ok ! Je me disais juste que Sara avait finalement fait le grand saut !"

-"Pardon ? Tu peux m'expliquer, je ne te suis pas…" dit-il un peu perdu

-"John ! Sara…Grissom…" essaya-t-elle pour qu'il y voit plus clair

-"Oui et alors quoi ?"

-"Qu'est-ce que tu peux être aveugle quand tu t'y mets !" il la regardait l'air absent.

-"Mais enfin ! Ils…eux…c'est comme toi et moi avant !" s'écria-t-elle en lui tapant sur la tête.

-"Attends voir…tu veux dire qu'ils sont ensembles ?" hésita-t-il

-"Non, disons que Sara m'a avoué qu'elle l'aimait depuis toujours mais que Grissom la rejetait en permanence."

-"Ohhh…."

-"Oui, mais il est clair qu'il l'aime aussi également, ça coule de source !" dit-elle

-"Comment tu peux en être aussi sûre ?" demanda-t-il perplexe

-"Parce qu'il est évident que c'est le même idiot que toi !" plaisanta-t-elle

-"Quoi ? !" s'écria-t-il en rigolant

-"Est-ce qu'il faut que je te fasse un dessin ?"

-"Non !" répliqua-t-il nonchalant avant de craquer et de rire.

Monica en fit autant puis l'embrassa fougueusement. John allait approfondir leur baiser lorsque le réveil sonna, les faisant tous les deux râler. 

Ils s'habillèrent et se préparèrent avant de sortir et de frapper aux portes des deux cabines voisines. Evidemment, aucune réponse ne se fit entendre et ils se dirigèrent alors au restaurant.

Avant de rentrer dans la salle, John stoppa Monica à l'entrée pour lui montrer quelque chose.

Sara et Grissom étaient confortablement installés, buvant leur café.

Les deux agents arrivèrent à leur hauteur, le sourire aux lèvres.

-"Salut vous deux ! Vous êtes matinaux aujourd'hui !" lança Monica

-"En effet…" répondit Grissom avant d'échanger un sourire avec Sara, que cette dernière lui rendit aussitôt en essayant de ne pas rougir.

Evidemment, la scène n'avait pas échappé à Monica dont le sourire grandissait de plus en plus.

Ils s'assirent à leurs côtés et pendant que John se servait du café, il vit Sara bailler, cette dernière prise sur le fait, lui trouva une excuse.

-"Je n'ai pas assez dormi cette nuit…"

-"Je n'en doute pas…" répondit-il le sourire aux lèvres

-"Il fallait que je fasse quelque chose…"

-"Vraiment ?" Monica posait un œil faussement accusateur sur Grissom qui ne faisait qu'observer Sara.

-"Je vous assure que le sommeil vient tout seul après ça, enfin en général…" dit-elle en regardant John puis Monica

-"On vous croit Sara !" répondirent-ils innocents

-"Et puis, aller vérifier une théorie en pleine nuit c'est excitant !" annonça-t-elle d'un coup.

-"Une théorie ?" dirent en cœur les deux agents fédéraux.

-"Oui…à propos de notre assassin, je crois savoir de qui il s'agit !" 

-"Sara est venue m'en parler cette nuit, et nous sommes allés sur les lieux effectuer une petite reconstitution. Et apparemment, elle a vu juste. Les faits coïncident…" leur apprit Grissom

-"Ahh ok…" soupira John

Monica et lui étaient partis sur de faux espoirs et s'étaient fait duper jusqu'à cette chute…inattendue.

Pendant le reste du petit déjeuner, Grissom leur raconta la reconstitution et insista beaucoup sur l'excellent travail d'observation de Sara, manquant de la faire rougir une fois de plus.

Après cela, ils décidèrent qu'il était temps d'entretenir une petite conversation avec Harvey Davis.

A Suivre…


	11. Ideal suspect

Title: Un cadavre à la mer…

Author: Leslie  ()

Rating: PG-13

Classification: Cross-over The X-Files / CSI – GSR / DRR

Spoilers : none

Disclaimer : not mine.

Feedback: Pleeeeease Lizziefloyd@hotmail.com

Author's note: Ce fic est en partie dédicacé à Cindy, t'es géniale et merci pour tout !^^  Merci beaucoup à mon amie américaine Michaela, pour m'aider à trouver des faits cohérents dans mon enquête ! lol

Summary: Grissom et Sara vont enquêter sur un bateau de croisière, ils y rencontrent les agents Doggett et Reyes, affectés eux aussi à l'affaire.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**11ème Partie : Ideal Suspect**

Sur le chemin les menant à la cabine de Davis, le portable de Grissom sonna.

-"Grissom" dit-il rapidement

-"Salut boss ! Alors on se fait bronzer en plein océan atlantique ! ! !" 

-"Greg…vous croyez vraiment que j'ai le temps ? !" répliqua-t-il sèchement

-"Le prenez pas mal, je plaisantais ! Bon j'ai vos résultats pour les analyses d'ADN." annonça fièrement le technicien

-"Et qu'est-ce que ça donne ?" demanda-t-il toujours sur le même ton

-"Le sang provenant du mur, c'est celui de Donner. Par contre, sur votre crochet y'en a deux différents. Celui de Donner, qui se trouvait à la base de l'objet et celui d'un inconnu au niveau de la pointe. Et dernière info, l'ADN retrouvé sous les ongles de votre bonhomme correspond à celui de notre mystérieux inconnu !" expliqua-t-il gaiement.

-"Merci beaucoup Greg !" répondit-il d'une voix détachée.

-"De rien ! C'est toujours un plaisir de travailler pour vous boss !"

-"Greg…" commença Grissom qui sentait une migraine arriver

-"Oui ?"

-"Arrêtez de m'appeler comme ça !" dit-il énervé

-"Ok…" bégaya le jeune homme avant que son boss ne raccroche.

Sara s'approcha de lui, souriante.

-"Greg, je suppose ? !"

-"Oui…" répondit-il en souriant 

-"Il vient de me donner les résultats des tests ADN." Continua-t-il

-"Et ?" demanda-t-elle

-"Le sang sur le crochet appartient à Donner…" il vit le visage de Sara s'assombrir en signe de défaite et s'empressa d'ajouter :

-"…mais il y a également le sang de quelqu'un d'autre, et c'est la personne ayant été blessée. Cet ADN correspond aussi à celui que j'ai prélevé sous les ongles de la victime." Cette nouvelle lui faisait avoir un sourire amusé.

-"Génial !" s'écria discrètement Sara

-"Allons vite voir Davis !" suggéra John qui avait patiemment écouté la conversation.

Davis se trouvait dans sa cabine, en train de se raser.

-"Aïe !" cria-t-il écartant son rasoir de sa peau dont le sang coulait déjà.

Il venait de se couper et son rasoir était un peu ensanglanté. Enervé, il le précipita dans sa poubelle et en sortit un nouveau de son meuble. 

Il venait à peine de finir son activité qu'on frappa à la porte. Il ouvrit la porte et se retrouva face à quatre personnes dont deux bloquaient l'entrée.

-"Harvey Davis ? Agent Doggett et Reyes du FBI. Voici Gil Grissom et Sara Sidle de la police scientifique de Las Vegas. Nous aimerions vous poser quelques questions." Annonça John sérieusement

-"Ben, disons que j'allais partir…" dit-il embarrassé

-"Ca ne sera pas long." Rétorqua John en pénétrant dans la cabine, suivit de près par Monica et les deux scientifiques.

A son passage, Sara fut accueillie par l'habituel sourire charmeur de Davis.

-"Salut Sara !"

-"Salut…" répondit-elle avec un léger sourire.

Grissom avait déjà commencé son inspection visuelle de la pièce et John occupa Davis avec des questions.

-"Mr Davis on m'a dit que vous n'étiez pas à votre poste durant l'heure du meurtre." 

-"Et ça fait de moi le principal coupable ?" répliqua-t-il visiblement irrité

-"Disons que maintenant oui…nous avons interrogé tous vos collègues et aucun ne manquaient ou alors, leur absence était trop courte…" riposta-t-il

-"Je…je réglais un problème…" dit-il d'une voix hésitante

-"Oh…avec James Hantson ?"

-"Oui"

-"Malheureusement, ce n'est pas ce qu'il nous a dit !" lui apprit-il

-"Quoi ?"

-"Apparemment vous n'êtes jamais allé régler ce problème." Dit-il d'une voix sèche

-"Ok…euh…" il ferma les yeux pour réfléchir.

-"J'étais dans la salle de billard, au pont arrière." Continua-t-il

-"Vraiment ? Y a-t-il quelqu'un qui puisse confirmer ?" demanda John sceptique

-"Euh…non…j'étais seul…"

-"Seul ? Pour jouer au billard ?" lui demanda Monica 

-"Oui ! Je m'entraîne aussi souvent que possible !"

-"Même pendant vos heures de service…intéressant !" commenta la jeune femme

Pendant ce temps, Sara et Grissom scannait la cabine, à la recherche d'un ou de plusieurs indices.

-"Ok ! Le soir y'avait une compétition et j'avais aucune envie que Hantson me batte ! Voilà pourquoi je m'entraînais." insista Davis

-"Très bien…" dit John peu convaincu

Sara s'affaira dans la salle de bain tandis que Grissom rejoignit les deux fédéraux.

-"Mr Davis, qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à vos chaussures ?" demanda-t-il pointant sa lampe torche dessus.

-"Oh…euh…je ne sais pas trop…elles ont dû s'abîmer à cause du sel marin…" dit-il en cherchant une excuse

-"Il paraît que vous possédez un couteau à cran d'arrêt…"

-"C'est exact"

-"Pourrions nous le voir ?" demanda John

-"Euh…disons qu'il m'est impossible de mettre la main dessus en ce moment."

-"Je vois…"murmura l'agent fédéral sceptique

-"Mr Davis, que vous est-il arrivé dans le cou ?" lui demanda soudainement Monica

-"Juste un mauvais incident."

-"Comment est-ce arrivé ?" sollicita Grissom intrigué

-"J'ai pris l'ancre, qui est suspendue dans la salle de contrôle, sur moi…elle s'était détachée à cause de la houle…." Expliqua-t-il platement

Avant même qu'il puisse répondre, Grissom fut appelé par Sara.

-"Grissom !" l'appela-t-elle de la salle de bain

Celui-ci se dépêcha de la rejoindre

-"Regardez ça !" elle tenait le rasoir ensanglanté à l'aide d'un gant en latex

-"On dirait que notre ami s'est coupé ! On va l'envoyer immédiatement au labo !" dit-il en ouvrant un sachet dans lequel Sara fit glisser le rasoir.

A leur retour dans la pièce principale, John et Monica regardaient en leur direction, attendant les nouvelles.

-"Alors ?" s'impatienta John

-"Vous vous êtes coupé en vous rasant ?" demanda le scientifique en regardant le suspect.

-"Oui."

-"Bon, on a trouvé un rasoir avec du sang, on va l'envoyer au labo pour analyser l'ADN et voir si on a une correspondance." Annonça-t-il

-"Hey ! Vous n'avez pas le droit ! Vous n'avez pas de mandat !" s'écria Davis

-"Vous avez jeté votre rasoir, il n'est donc plus votre propriété. Tout ce qui se trouve dans une poubelle est public donc…on a tout les droits !" lui apprit-il

-"On va vous laisser tranquille à présent." Dit John à Davis

Ils sortirent tous les quatre de la cabine et Grissom alla immédiatement trouver le Capt Emerson pour qu'un hélico soit envoyé sur-le-champ. 

De leur côté, John et Monica accompagnés de Sara, voulaient vérifier l'alibi de Davis, qui leur semblait improbable. Ils allèrent donc trouver Hantson.

-"Mr Hantson, vous jouez au billard ?" demanda Sara

-"Oui, pratiquement tous les soirs." Confirma-t-il

-"Vous participez aux compétitions ?"

-"Absolument, je n'en manque aucune !" dit-il fièrement

-"Est-ce que Davis et vous régler vos différents personnels à travers le billard ?" demanda John

-"Comment ça ?" fit le jeune homme étonné

-"Quand vous jouez contre Davis, c'est plus à titre personnel que compétitif ? !"

-"Attendez, qu'est-ce que vous me dites là, Davis…jouer au billard ? Vous rigolez ou quoi ?" dit-il ironique

-"Je vous demande pardon ?" c'était au tour des trois enquêteurs d'être surpris.

-"Davis n'a jamais joué ou même approché une table de billard. La seule et unique fois où ça s'est produit, il a trouvé le moyen de déchirer le tapis !" ricana Hantson

-"Il nous a dit se trouver dans la salle de billard durant l'heure du meurtre…" dit John désabusé 

-"Impossible ! C'est moi qui ai les clés, vu que je m'occupe de la salle. Et sans elle, il ne peut pas rentrer ! Alors à mon avis, il s'est bien fichu de vous…"

-"Je vois ça…" soupira John

-"Enfin, merci de votre aide !" lança Sara quelque peu désarçonnée

Une fois dehors, John qui était visiblement énervé se tourna vers les deux femmes.

-"Au moins, Davis reste notre principal suspect !"

-"Oui, mais maintenant on doit attendre que le sang soit analysé." Annonça Sara en soupirant

-"Combien de temps ça prend ?" demanda Monica 

-"Le test en lui-même dure plusieurs heures mais les échantillons doivent d'abord parvenir au labo, et là aussi on perd beaucoup de temps !"

Tout en marchant, ils virent Grissom s'avancer vers eux.

-"Alors ?" demanda Sara

-"J'ai demandé à ce que la police scientifique de Miami s'en occupe. C'est plus près et les résultats seront plus rapides à venir." Répondit-il

-"Miami ? C'est l'équipe d'Horatio Caine qui va s'en charger ?"

-"Oui. Un hélico vient de décoller, il n'y a plus qu'à l'attendre… Et pour Hantson, qu'est-ce que ça a donné ?"

-"Et bien…Davis ne joue pas au billard et n'y a jamais joué d'ailleurs. La salle était fermée et seule une personne possède la clé. Ce qui fait de lui un menteur !" répondit-elle

-"Parfait !" sourit Grissom

-"Il va falloir demander un mandat pour la cabine de Davis. On doit toujours retrouver l'arme." ajouta-t-il

-"Ok, je m'en occupe immédiatement !" annonça John en se retirant pour téléphoner

Quelques minutes plus tard, il revint vers eux et leur dit :

-"Bon, vu que nous sommes en mer, ils vont nous en faire un spécial qu'ils vont faxer tout de suite. On va monter l'attendre pendant que vous allez à l'hélico."

-"Ok !" leur répondit Grissom

Les deux agents fédéraux partirent, laissant les deux scientifiques seuls, attendant l'hélicoptère. 

Un bruit de moteur ne tarda pas à se faire entendre.

-"Voici notre rendez-vous !" dit Grissom

Ils partirent aussitôt rejoindre la piste.

Après avoir remis le rasoir, ils furent rejoins par leurs deux collègues.

-"Ca y est, on a notre mandat !" annonça John 

-"Très bien, ne perdons pas de temps ! J'ai demandé au pilote d'attendre encore un quart d'heure !" répondit Grissom

Davis n'était pas dans sa cabine et ils se dispersèrent dans les pièces afin de rechercher le couteau.

Ils cherchaient partout, en dessous du matelas, dans la salle de bain, dans les renfoncements des placards…

Grissom avait observé que le système de ventilation faisait du bruit. Il dévissa la grille qui se trouvait en haut du mur et à l'aide de sa lampe torche, il inspecta le conduit.

C'est alors qu'il vit le couteau, les hélices du ventilateur tapaient légèrement sur le manche ce qui entraînait le bruit. Il l'attrapa avec précaution et le sortit du conduit.

-"Je l'ai trouvé !" cria-t-il

Ses trois collègues rappliquèrent et observèrent l'objet qu'il leur montrait.

-"Il a été nettoyé" soupira John

-"Oui. Mais ça ne nous arrêtera pas !" lui assura Grissom

A ce moment là, Davis fit irruption dans la cabine.

-"Vous n'avez pas le droit d'être ici et de fouiller dans mes affaires !" hurla-t-il

John s'interposa immédiatement, lui bloquant le passage

-"Maintenant si !" rétorqua-t-il froidement en lui jetant le mandat en pleine figure avant de se retourner vers ses collègues.

Grissom imperturbable, fit signe à Sara et celle-ci ouvrit sa mallette afin d'en sortir un spray de Luminol.

Elle en vaporisa le long de la lame et aussitôt, cette dernière prit une teinte rose-fuschia.

-"Parfait, je l'emmène à l'hélico !" dit-il avant de quitter la cabine, Sara le suivit également.

-"Mr Davis, vous mentez souvent, non ? !" ironisa John

-"Quoi ?"

-"Pour le billard, vous n'êtes pas un grand fan d'après ce qu'on dit, et puis je croyais que vous aviez égaré votre couteau !"

-"Mais c'est la vérité !" s'exclama-t-il

-"Oui et comme par hasard, il se retrouve dans votre système de ventilation ! Allez suivez-nous !" ordonna-t-il

-"Où vous m'emmenez ?" s'indigna-t-il

-"Dans un endroit où on pourra garder un œil sur vous jusqu'au retour des tests ADN !"

Sur le chemin du retour, Grissom et Sara aperçurent leurs collègues sortant de chez Emerson.

-"Hey !" appela Sara. Les deux agents se retournèrent et se dirigèrent vers eux.

-"On vient de placer Davis dans une salle surveillée." Leur annonça Monica

-"Dans une cale ?"

-"Oui, c'est le seul endroit où on peut garder au frais un suspect à bord." Dit John

-"Parfait !"

-"Qu'est-ce que vous diriez qu'on se retrouve d'ici une demi-heure pour aller dîner ? Après tout, c'est l'heure !" rigola John

-"John ! C'est toujours toi qui nous parle de manger ! Tu ne penses qu'à ça ?" plaisanta Monica

-"Quoi ?" devant la réaction de John, ils éclatèrent tous de rire.

-"Ok, dans une demi-heure, ça marche !" répondit Grissom

Ce soir là, après dîner, Monica proposa d'aller boire un café au piano-bar qui donnait sur le pont arrière. Les grandes baies vitrées offraient une vue magnifique sur l'océan. L'éclairage tamisé permettait de garder l'intimité des personnes présentes.

Ils s'installèrent dans de confortables fauteuils autour d'une petite table ronde. De la musique douce sortait des hauts-parleurs. John s'assit à côté de Monica et profita de l'éclairage pour s'en rapprocher davantage. Grissom quant à lui, était assis aux côtés de Sara et n'osait plus bouger.

Ils commandèrent leurs cafés et discutèrent vaguement de l'affaire. John donnait son point de vue sur l'enquête lorsqu'il s'interrompit brutalement. Regardant Monica, il lui dit en souriant :

-"Mon', ça te dirait de danser ?"

-"Oh oui !" répondit-elle sur un ton enjoué avant de se lever. John lui passa un bras dans le dos.

Seuls à table, Grissom et Sara n'échangeaient pas un mot, jusqu'à ce qu'il se tourne vers elle et lui propose d'une voix douce :

-"Tu veux danser ?"

-"Avec plaisir…" murmura-t-elle timidement tout en lui esquissant un sourire.

Ils se levèrent dans le même élan et Grissom lui posa sa main dans le bas du dos pour l'aider à se frayer un chemin au milieu des autres danseurs.

Sur la piste de danse, la musique était nettement plus forte, on pouvait clairement reconnaître 'Come Away With Me' de Norah Jones.

Grissom porta ses mains à la taille de la jeune femme tout doucement et toujours en la regardant droit dans les yeux. Sara quant à elle, amena ses mains le long de son cou. Ils restèrent ainsi durant les premières minutes de la chanson, avant que Sara ne fasse glisser ses mains derrière sa nuque tout en se rapprochant de lui, si bien que leurs corps se touchèrent. Elle brisa leur contact visuel pour rapprocher sa tête et la poser contre son cou.

Grissom était totalement perdu, Sara avait un tel pouvoir sur lui qu'il lui était difficile de respirer. Le pire fut lorsqu'il sentit son souffle contre sa peau, il crut devenir fou. Il sentait également ses cheveux lui caressaient son visage et il ne put s'empêcher de respirer leur doux parfum.

Sara, de son  côté, n'en revenait pas. Elle se trouvait dans les bras de l'homme qu'elle aimait depuis tant d'années, à danser un slow.

Elle sentait ses mains lui tenir la taille et se sentait tellement bien et en sécurité dans ses bras, qu'elle pourrait rester ainsi pour l'éternité. Elle luttait de toutes ses forces pour ne pas lui passer ses mains dans les cheveux, mais surtout pour ne pas l'embrasser.

John et Monica observaient discrètement la scène, front contre front, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. John en profita pour embrasser Monica avant qu'ils ne partent, laissant leurs amis tranquilles.

Grissom et Sara fermèrent leurs yeux en même temps sur la phrase :

_'Come away with me and we kiss…'_

A la fin de la chanson, aucun n'avait envie de briser ce moment…

Ils se séparèrent tout de même et décidèrent de quitter le piano-bar. Ils marchèrent sur le pont, l'air frais venant les accueillir.

Grissom vit la jeune femme frissonner, elle ne portait pas de veste, juste un tee-shirt à manches longues. Il retira sa veste et la lui passa délicatement autour des épaules.

Sara était surprise de son geste et se retrouva muette. Elle lui dit finalement 'merci' avec un grand sourire.

Ils firent encore quelques pas et Sara brisa leur silence.

-"Merci pour cette soirée…" sa voix était incertaine

-"Il n'y a pas de quoi…" répondit-il en souriant

Elle lui rendit son sourire et hésita quelques secondes avant de lui parler à nouveau. Grissom parla à nouveau également.

-"Griss…"

-"Sara…" dirent-ils en même temps

-"Oh…euh…vas-y d'abord…" lui dit-elle

-"Non, je t'écoute…" rétorqua-t-il

-"S'il te plaît…commence…" insista-t-elle

-"Ok…je voulais…" il fut coupé net par la sonnerie de son portable. Sara le sortit d'une de ses poches et lui tendit.

-"Merci" murmura-t-il avant de décrocher.

-"Grissom !"son ton était glacial, et pour cause, son interlocuteur l'avait coupé dans un moment très important.

Sara ne le quittait pas des yeux, elle avait tellement envie de savoir ce qu'il voulait lui dire. Elle l'entendait parler sèchement à la personne se trouvant à l'autre bout du fil.

-"Vous en êtes certains ?" s'exclama-t-il suivit d'un :

-"Merci !" et il raccrocha enfin.

Il se tourna et s'excusa auprès de Sara.

-"Désolé…"

-"Ce n'est rien… qui était-ce ?" demanda-t-elle

-"Horatio Caine. Il vient de me donner le résultat des tests ADN de Davis et du crochet…"

-"Ca correspond je suppose…"

-"Oui" soupira-t-il en voyant sa mine s'attristée légèrement.

-"Je vais aller chercher John et Monica pour leur annoncer."

-"D'accord" acquiesça-t-il avant qu'elle ne s'éloigne.

Il resta sur le pont à la regarder partir, haïssant Caine pour lui avoir gâcher sa chance d'avouer à Sara ce qu'il ressentait pour elle.

A Suivre…


	12. L'arrestation

Title: Un cadavre à la mer…

Author: Leslie  ()

Rating: PG-13

Classification: Cross-over The X-Files / CSI – GSR / DRR

Spoilers : none

Disclaimer : not mine.

Feedback: Pleeeeease Lizziefloyd@hotmail.com

Author's note: Ce fic est en partie dédicacé à Cindy, t'es géniale et merci pour tout !^^  Merci beaucoup à mon amie américaine Michaela, pour m'aider à trouver des faits cohérents dans mon enquête ! lol

Summary: Grissom et Sara vont enquêter sur un bateau de croisière, ils y rencontrent les agents Doggett et Reyes, affectés eux aussi à l'affaire.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**12ème Partie : L'arrestation**

Des policiers de Washington venaient d'arriver et se trouvaient dans la salle où John, Monica, Grissom et Sara interrogeaient Davis.

-"Mr Davis, pouvez-vous me dire comment votre sang est arrivé sur le crochet retrouvé caché et comment votre ADN s'est retrouvée sous les ongles de la victime ?" demanda Grissom jouant avec le suspect

-"Je ne sais pas ! ok ? ! Et puis comment vous pouvez être sûr que c'est mon sang d'ailleurs ?" se défendit-il

-"C'est simple, votre ADN vous a dénoncé lorsque vous avez tué Donner."

-"Je n'ai pas tué ce type !"

-"Evidemment, mais vous semblez oublié que les éléments et surtout votre ADN vous trahissent !" continua le scientifique

Davis était devenu blanc comme un cachet d'aspirine.

-"Ok ! ce type m'a énervé !" avoua-t-il

-"Continuez" ordonna John

-"Il critiquait sans cesse le travail des marins…il m'avait en travers de la gorge parce que je lui avais renversé involontairement de l'eau usagée sur son costume neuf !"

-"Mais pourquoi l'avoir tué ?"

-"Il m'avait menacé d'aller voir le Capitaine et de me faire virer ! C'est un gars qui a des tas de relations et il m'aurait gâché la vie ! En plus de ça, Hantson se serait bien foutu de moi… alors j'ai explosé et je l'ai attendu, cacher derrière le ponton." Expliqua-t-il

-"Et c'est votre mobile ? Tuer un type pour sauver sa carrière et pour ne pas devenir la risée de son souffre-douleur ?" s'étonna John, Grissom n'en pensait pas moins.

Davis leur fit signe que oui et ne dit plus un mot.

John annonça aux policiers qu'il pouvait l'emmener. 

Grissom vit Sara sortir précipitamment de la cale, son expression laissant à croire qu'elle était contrariée et triste. Il se lança à sa poursuite mais Emerson le prit de cours.

-"Dr Grissom, maintenant que l'affaire est résolue, j'ai besoin que vous remplissiez certains papiers."

Il soupira longuement avant de répondre :

-"Très bien…" son regard était bloqué sur Sara qui s'éloignait.

A Suivre…


	13. Un peu d'amour dans ce monde de brutes

Title: Un cadavre à la mer…

Author: Leslie  ()

Rating: PG-13

Classification: Cross-over The X-Files / CSI – GSR / DRR

Spoilers : none

Disclaimer : not mine.

Feedback: Pleeeeease Lizziefloyd@hotmail.com

Author's note: Ce fic est en partie dédicacé à Cindy, t'es géniale et merci pour tout !^^  Merci beaucoup à mon amie américaine Michaela, pour m'aider à trouver des faits cohérents dans mon enquête ! lol

Summary: Grissom et Sara vont enquêter sur un bateau de croisière, ils y rencontrent les agents Doggett et Reyes, affectés eux aussi à l'affaire.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**13ème Partie : Un peu d'amour dans ce monde de brutes**

Il était tôt le matin lorsque Grissom sortit de la cabine du Capitaine, haïssant plus que jamais la paperasse.

Une fois devant la porte de sa cabine, son regard se posa sur celle de Sara et avant même avoir réfléchi, il se trouva en train de frapper. Après plusieurs essais, personne ne répondit et il se demanda où elle pouvait être. Consultant sa montre, il se rendit compte que le soleil allait bientôt se lever et il pensa immédiatement à un endroit précis.

Il avait vu juste, Sara était accoudée à la rambarde du Solarium, qui se trouvait sur le pont le plus haut du navire.

S'approchant discrètement, il lui dit :

-"On vient voir le lever du soleil, Mrs Sidle ?"

Surprise, elle se retourna et à la vue de Grissom, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

-"Huh ? oui…je trouve ça vraiment magnifique…" répondit-elle timidement. Il s'approcha plus et elle ajouta :

-"Matinal ?"

-"Non, je viens juste de sortir du bureau d'Emerson. il m'a fait remplir des tonnes de paperasse, et puis tout le monde m'a laissé tomber donc je n'avais aucun aide." Dit-il en plaisantant

-"Désolée, j'avais besoin de me changer les idées…" annonça-t-elle en souriant faiblement

-"Tu es resté ici toute la nuit ?" demanda-t-il

-"Oui, j'avais besoin de réfléchir" elle hésita avant de continuer :

-"A moi… à ma vie…" avoua-t-elle mal à l'aise

-"Est-ce que quelque chose ne va pas ?" demanda-t-il inquiet

-"Non, tout va bien…je me demandais juste pourquoi, pourquoi je rencontre toujours des hommes étranges…j'ai l'impression d'avoir un effet 'répulsif' sur les hommes normaux…" elle sentait les larmes lui piquer les yeux.

-"Sara…non…" commença-t-il en venant s'accouder à ses côtés.

-"Je…je n'ai pas tellement envie d'en parler maintenant."

-"Ecoute, il faut que je te dise quelque chose d'important. J'ai essayé tout à l'heure mais je n'ai pas pu à cause du téléphone." Dit-il tentant de se justifier

Sara le regardait attentivement mais elle n'était pas sûre de vouloir entendre ce qu'il avait à dire, surtout dans un moment pareil.

-"Je sais parfaitement que nos rapports ne sont plus les mêmes qu'avant et que j'en suis en partie responsable…je ne sais pas quoi faire pour m'excuser et je ne t'en voudrais pas si tu ne me faisais plus jamais confiance, étant donné la façon dont je t'ai traité ses derniers temps…mais vraiment, crois-moi, je m'en veux, je suis vraiment désolé…" dit-il la gorge serrée.

-"Ca fait mal Griss… ! Quand on s'aperçoit que la personne que l'on aime nous ignore totalement…" c'est alors qu'elle se rendit compte de ce qu'elle avait laissé échapper par mégarde….trop tard pour revenir en arrière. Elle ferma les yeux devant son expression et son silence. Celui-ci ne bougeait plus, les mots de Sara lui résonnèrent dans la tête.

-"Est-ce que…tu…aimes… ?" bégaya-t-il essayant de construire une phrase correcte mais son cerveau refusait d'obéir.

-"Oui. Depuis toujours. Mais je me rends compte que c'est un amour à sens unique, alors je laisse tomber. J'y ai suffisamment réfléchi et je ne compte pas attendre dix ans de plus. Si c'était ce sujet que tu voulais aborder, pas la peine de te fatiguer, j'ai parfaitement compris." Annonça-t-elle essayant de cacher sa souffrance avant de se  tourner et de partir.

Grissom resta bouche bée, cherchant à bien comprendre ce qu'elle lui avait dit. Durant une seconde, des tas de pensées lui envahirent l'esprit : toutes les questions qu'il s'était toujours posé sur une éventuelle relation avec Sara, le fait qu'il soit le superviseur, l'âge qui les séparait, sa peur de commencer une relation…tout les obstacles qui le gênait.

-" Et mince !!" Il les chassa en se secouant énergiquement la tête avant de se lancer après Sara.

-"Sara attend !" la supplia-t-il et en lui prenant le bras.

Elle le regardait interloquée, leurs yeux étaient rivés les uns sur les autres, aucun des deux ne savait quoi dire ou quoi faire.

Finalement, après maintes réflexions, Grissom s'approcha de plus en plus d'elle et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Quoi que surprise en premier lieu, Sara ne résista pas longtemps avant de répondre à son baiser.

Grissom lui passa ses bras autour de sa taille, elle portait toujours sa veste et il la trouvait adorable dedans.

Il fut agréablement étonné lorsque Sara lui caressa sa joue d'une main pendant que l'autre faisait son chemin le long de sa nuque.

C'est elle qui approfondit leur baiser, leur permettant de se découvrir davantage.

Lorsqu'ils s'écartèrent, tous les deux hors d'haleine, Grissom déposa de petits baisers le long de son cou avant que Sara ne guide ses lèvres sur les siennes pour un nouveau baiser passionné.

Le soleil se leva sur l'horizon, les faisant momentanément arrêter pour observer, front contre front, le magnifique spectacle qui s'offrait à eux.

Grissom amena Sara avec lui s'asseoir sur un banc. Elle posa sa tête contre son cou, laissant une main reposer en dessous de son col de chemise. Il la tenait fermement dans ses bras, savourant pleinement leur moment d'intimité sous le lever du soleil.

A Suivre…


	14. Every you Every me

Title: Un cadavre à la mer…

Author: Leslie  ()

Rating: PG-13

Classification: Cross-over The X-Files / CSI – GSR / DRR

Spoilers : none

Disclaimer : not mine.

Feedback: Pleeeeease Lizziefloyd@hotmail.com

Author's note: Ce fic est en partie dédicacé à Cindy, t'es géniale et merci pour tout !^^  Merci beaucoup à mon amie américaine Michaela, pour m'aider à trouver des faits cohérents dans mon enquête ! lol

Summary: Grissom et Sara vont enquêter sur un bateau de croisière, ils y rencontrent les agents Doggett et Reyes, affectés eux aussi à l'affaire.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**14ème Partie : Every You Every Me **

John et Monica se promenaient main dans la main à bord du navire, découvrant des endroits qu'ils n'avaient pas encore vus. Ils prirent la direction du Solarium et une fois arrivés, ils furent étonnés de trouver deux personnes familières blotties l'une contre l'autre sur un des bancs faisant face à la mer.

Les deux agents remarquèrent que Sara avait les yeux fermés et que Grissom lui caressait gentiment le visage. Il se tourna légèrement lorsqu'il entendit des bruits de pas.

-"Hey" dit-il en souriant à ses collègues

-"Salut" répondirent-ils essayant de ne pas réveiller Sara

Manque de chance, celle-ci avait le sommeil léger et elle ouvrit immédiatement ses yeux.

-"Hey vous deux !" leur dit-elle avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-"Comment ça va ?" demanda Monica

-"Très bien. Et vous ?" répondit-elle à l'attention de l'autre couple

-"Bien aussi !" répondit John en serrant davantage la main de Monica

Grissom n'avait fait qu'observer Sara, celle-ci se tourna vers lui et lui déposa un baiser sur les lèvres avant de lui sourire. 

-"Bien dormi ?" lui murmura-t-il

-"Pas assez" répondit-elle essayant d'arrêter de bailler

-"Tu devrais aller dormir un peu, on a rien de spécial à faire aujourd'hui."

-"Je sais, mais je n'ai pas envie de bouger…" elle ne voulait pas quitter son étreinte

-"Ton homme a raison Sara, tu as l'air fatiguée." Dit John 

Elle lui jeta un regard noir pour plaisanter avant de rigoler et de se lever péniblement. Grissom la tenait par la main tout comme John tenait Monica. C'est là que la réalité le rattrapa. Il se tourna vers eux et leur demanda :

-"Vous aussi…?"

-"Oui. Ne vous inquiétez pas, on ne vous dénoncera pas !" répondit John en rigolant.

-"J'espère pour vous !" plaisanta-t-il avant d'accompagner Sara à sa cabine.

Devant la porte, Sara tapa son code et ils entrèrent. Tous les deux étaient quelque peu nerveux et aucun ne parlait.

Elle enleva ses chaussures et la veste de Grissom. Celui-ci la lui prit des mains délicatement et la posa sur la chaise du bureau. 

-"Je vais te laisser dormir…" lui dit-il avant de se diriger vers la porte.

-"Grissom" il se tourna pour voir Sara venir en face de lui.

-"Reste…" lui demanda-t-elle en lui prenant sa main.

Il lui donna un de ses plus beaux sourires et laissa Sara l'emmener avec elle. Ils s'allongèrent sur le lit et il lui passa ses bras autour d'elle. Sara en fit autant puis se laissa s'enfoncer dans son étreinte. Elle s'endormit quelques minutes plus tard, bercée par les battements de cœur de l'homme qui la serrait contre lui. Grissom sombra à son tour après l'avoir regardé dormir, elle paraissait si calme, si décontractée.

Sara se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, sentant un souffle chaud contre ses cheveux. Elle ne tarda pas à rassembler ses esprits et s'apercevoir qu'elle n'avait pas rêvé. Elle caressa délicatement le dos de Grissom où ses mains étaient posées. Elle se redressa pour poser sa tête à côté de la sienne et l'observer. Ses traits étaient plus fins lorsqu'il dormait, elle craquait en le voyant ainsi.

Il commença à bouger et à s'étirer légèrement, ses yeux s'ouvrirent doucement pour rencontrer directement les yeux bruns de Sara.

-"Hey" murmura-t-elle en souriant

-"Hey" répondit-il en lui caressant ses lèvres

Leurs regards se rencontrèrent et Sara se pencha pour l'embrasser doucement.

Grissom adorait l'effet de ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il la rapprocha de lui tout en approfondissant leur baiser. Ils se séparèrent pour reprendre leur souffle et il la regarda à nouveau droit dans les yeux. Apparemment, toutes ses préoccupations devaient se refléter sur son visage car Sara lui demanda, d'une voix inquiète :

-"Griss, est-ce que ça va ? "

-"Oui, ne t'inquiète pas" il l'embrassa sur le front

-"C'est juste que je…" continua-t-il hésitant

-"Dit-moi…" murmura-t-elle 

-"Je sais qu'on est loin de Las Vegas et ce pour peu de temps encore, mais une fois rentrés…comment est-ce que tu vois les choses ?… désolé, c'est pas très clair comme phrase…" s'excusa-t-il en soupirant. Sara lui renvoya un faible sourire avant de s'accouder sur l'oreiller.

-"Comment je vois les choses…et bien, je voudrais qu'on continue ce que l'on est en train de commencer ensemble…mais évidemment il faut que ça ne te pose aucun problème…" dit-elle en le regardant d'un œil incertain.

Grissom continuait de la fixer et seulement après quelques secondes, il lui répondit :

-"Ca ne me pose aucun problème…j'ai envie qu'on construise quelque chose ensemble…je sais que j'ai déjà trop attendu et maintenant je veux rattraper le temps p…" elle l'interrompit en l'embrassant doucement, lui laissant une agréable surprise.

Sara le laissa reprendre son souffle avant de lui sourire d'un air amoureux.

-"Je le veux aussi… ça ne sera pas facile par rapport au travail, mais si on veut que personne ne soit au courant, alors personne ne le saura. J'ai envie de garder tout ça pour nous, après tout c'est notre histoire…" lui dit-elle en prenant sa main dans la sienne.

-"Je sais, Sara. Le problème étant que si on vient à découvrir notre relation, ça pourra entraîner de graves conséquences et je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit."

-"A toi non plus…" murmura-t-elle avant qu'il ne la penche vers lui et ne l'embrasse.

Ils furent coupés par la sonnerie du portable de Grissom, qui marmonna contre les lèvres de Sara. Il eut du mal à se séparer de Sara mais finalement, il se leva et chercha son portable dans les poches de sa veste.

-"Grissom" dit-il sèchement

-"Gil ! Comment allez-vous ?" demanda ce cher Jim Brass

-"Très bien merci !" 

-"On vient d'avoir un coup de fil de Washington, vous avez fini l'enquête à ce que j'ai pu entendre. Bravo !" lui dit le policier

-"Ce n'est pas moi qu'il faut remercier."

-"Qui alors ? les fédéraux ?"

-"Je vous expliquerais tout en rentrant. D'ailleurs, vous pouvez me dire quand nous sommes supposées revenir ?" demanda-t-il 

-"Euh…je ne sais pas…je vais aller voir Mobley de ce pas et je vous rappelle."

-"Très bien, à plus tard." Et il raccrocha aussitôt

Il jeta le portable sur le lit et vint s'asseoir à côté de Sara.

-"C'était assez expéditif…" commenta cette dernière ce qui le fit sourire

-"Brass voulait des nouvelles…et je n'avais pas envie de m'étendre sur le sujet maintenant. Je lui ai simplement demandé quand doit-on rentrer."

Elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête avant de s'asseoir également.

-"Qu'est-ce que tu dirais d'aller prendre un déjeuner et d'aller faire probablement un dernier tour à bord ?" lui proposa-t-il

-"Je dirais que c'est une excellente idée. Je vais prendre une douche et me changer d'abord."

-"Je crois que je vais aller en faire autant…" dit-il en se levant et avant même qu'il est pu faire un pas, Sara attrapa son bras afin de lui faire face et lui donna un dernier baiser. Lorsqu'ils s'écartèrent, ils gardèrent un contact visuel intense et Grissom fut le premier à craquer en lui souriant et en lui caressant la joue.

-"Tu me manque déjà" lui murmura-t-elle

Il lui souria une dernière fois avant de quitter la cabine. Essayant de ne pas penser au vide qu'il venait de laisser, Sara se précipita sous la douche.

A Suivre…


	15. Dernier jour à bord

Title: Un cadavre à la mer…

Author: Leslie  ()

Rating: PG-13

Classification: Cross-over The X-Files / CSI – GSR / DRR

Spoilers : none

Disclaimer : not mine.

Feedback: Pleeeeease Lizziefloyd@hotmail.com

Author's note: Ce fic est en partie dédicacé à Cindy, t'es géniale et merci pour tout !^^  Merci beaucoup à mon amie américaine Michaela, pour m'aider à trouver des faits cohérents dans mon enquête ! lol

Summary: Grissom et Sara vont enquêter sur un bateau de croisière, ils y rencontrent les agents Doggett et Reyes, affectés eux aussi à l'affaire.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**15ème Partie : Dernier jour à bord**

Un quart d'heure plus tard, Grissom et Sara marchèrent, main dans la main, en direction de la cafétéria. Ils prirent place dans un coin à l'abri des regards et mangèrent tranquillement. Ils étaient tellement absorbés dans leur monde que plus rien autour d'eux n'existait.

-"Café ?" proposa-t-il

-"Oui…" répondit-elle en rapprochant sa tasse.

-"En fin de compte, cette enquête aura été moins tendue que je ne l'aurais pensé…" avoua-t-elle.

-"Ah oui ? Et pourquoi ça ?" demanda Grissom intéressé

-"Je m'attendais à plus d'hostilité…mais il semblerait que les événements de ce matin aient effacé tout ce qui s'est passé ces derniers jours…" dit-elle en rougissant ce qui fit rire Grissom, avant qu'il ne devienne sérieux.

-"Je suis vraiment désolé de m'être comporté comme un idiot…" il baissa ses yeux pour fixer la table.

-"Hey !" dit-elle en lui prenant sa main et en la secouant pour attirer son regard.

-"C'est oublier maintenant…alors arrêtons d'en parler, ok ?"

-"Promis" répondit-il en faisant entrelacer leurs doigts ensembles.

Après leur petit déjeuner, ils décidèrent de se promener sur le pont. A l'arrière du bateau étaient disposés des chaises longues pour les passagers désireux de profiter du soleil.

Sara en rapprocha deux et mis ses lunettes de soleil tout en s'allongeant, lorsqu'elle tourna la tête, elle se rendit compte que Grissom avait recopié ses mouvements. 

Même si elle ne pouvait pas voir ses yeux cachés derrières ses lunettes, elle pouvait facilement imaginer leur bleu intense la fixant intensivement.

Il tendit sa main et Sara la prit dans la sienne, elle frémit légèrement lorsqu'il caressa gentiment le haut de sa main avec son pouce.

Sara ferma ses yeux et c'est à ce moment précis que John et Monica décidèrent d'arriver.

-"Salut vous deux !" dit John gaiement 

Sara se redressa pour voir ses amis bras-dessus, bras-dessous.

-"Salut !" répondit-elle

-"Ca fait du bien de n'avoir rien à faire." Annonça Monica en souriant 

-"Oh que oui !!" dit Sara en s'étirant

-"Bon on ne va pas vous déranger plus longtemps… au fait, vous repartez quand ?" 

-"On ne sait pas encore, j'attends un coup de téléphone." Lui apprit Grissom

-"Ok, en tout cas, nous quittons le navire en fin d'après-midi. Un hélico vient nous chercher. Il paraît que notre rapport est attendu avec impatience." Dit John en faisant une grimace.

-"Les joies du travail" ironisa Grissom

-"Ne m'en parlez pas…" dit-il avant de rigoler

-"Bon et bien, passez une bonne journée, on viendra vous voir avant de partir" dit Monica avant de tirer John par le bras afin de laisser le 'nouveau couple' tranquille.

-"Ok, à plus tard" sourit Sara avant de s'allonger à nouveau.

Quelques heures plus tard, un portable se fit entendre.

Sara se mit assise et chercha d'où ça provenait. Elle ne tarda pas à laisser son regard longer la silhouette de Grissom, qui s'était endormi. Se penchant sur lui, elle lui murmura à l'oreille :

-"Griss…réveille-toi"

-"Mmmm"

-"Ton portable est en train de sonner !!!" dit-elle en haussant le ton ce qui le fit se redresser immédiatement. Elle se mit à rire devant son air perdu.

-"Quoi ?"

-"Ton portable…dépêche toi de répondre !!" 

-"Oh…" répondit-il essayant de se réveiller avant de trouver l'objet en question et de décrocher.

-"Grissom"

-"Quoi ? Attendez Catherine, je vous entends mal…" dit-il en se levant pour avoir une meilleure réception.

Sara le regarda s'éloigner avant de tourner son regard vers la mer. Elle laissa ses pensées se tourner vers Grissom et sa nouvelle vie qui allait commencer avec lui.

Cinq minutes plus tard, elle fut sortit de sa rêverie par l'homme qui occupait son esprit. Il s'assit à ses côtés avant de lui dire :

-"On rentre demain matin. Le navire doit accoster à Miami et après ça, on prend l'avion pour Las Vegas."

-"Ok…" répondit-elle en lui prenant à nouveau la main.

-"Retour dans la ville qui ne dort jamais…"

-"Non, ça c'est Manhattan" dit-elle en rigolant

-"Peu importe, c'est pareil pour moi !" il se pencha pour lui déposer un baiser sur les lèvres.

-"Je me disais qu'on pourrait manger avec John et Monica tout à l'heure…" annonça-t-elle

-"Oui, bonne idée. On devrait aller les chercher pour leur dire." Proposa Grissom 

-"Ok" il se leva et l'aida à en faire autant.

Ils trouvèrent leurs amis et allèrent ainsi prendre leur repas. La discussion était centrée sur les projets de chacun des couples mais aussi sur l'intention de se revoir prochainement.

L'après-midi passa rapidement et déjà l'heure du départ avait sonné pour les deux agents du FBI. Tous se retrouvèrent près de la piste de l'hélico qui attendait patiemment que les adieux se finissent.

-"Au revoir Sara, j'espère qu'on se reverra bientôt" dit Monica en la prenant dans ses bras.

-"Aucun problème ! Dès qu'on a quelques jours, on vient !"  répondit-elle avant de se défaire et de prendre John dans ses bras.

-"Bye Sara et prend soin de ton homme." Dit-il en plaisantant

-"T'inquiète pas…" 

John serra la main de Grissom et ce dernier dire au revoir à Monica.

Ils regardèrent le couple s'installer dans l'appareil et restèrent jusqu'à ce qu'il décolle.

-"Et voilà, on est tout seuls maintenant…" dit Sara en soupirant

-"Oui mais d'un côté, on est ensemble…" sourit-il 

-"C'est vrai" elle lui passa un bras autour de la taille.

Ce soir là, ils prirent leur temps pendant le dîner, profitant de leur dernier repas à bord.

Plus tard dans la soirée, il rentrèrent dans leur cabine respective afin de ranger leurs affaires. Une fois que Sara eut fini, elle décida d'aller rendre visite à Grissom. 

Lorsqu'il la vit entrer, il resta stupéfait.

-"Sara…comment tu connais le code ?"

-"Oh…disons que j'ai de très bons yeux" répondit-elle en rougissant

Il répondit par un signe de tête, le sourire collé aux lèvres. Il continua de rassembler ses chemises et tee-shirts.

Sara s'avança dans la pièce et se rendit compte que Grissom ne portait pas de tee-shirt.

-"Tu as déjà fini tes valises ?"

-"Oui, je suis plutôt rapide pour ça" dit-elle en continuant de s'approcher de lui

Elle n'était qu'à quelques centimètres, lorsqu'il se redressa, surprit de la trouver aussi près. Leur regard se rencontrèrent et aucun ne brisa le contact.

A ce moment là, Sara porta sa main à son torse et commença à la faire remonter lentement. Leur regard se tournèrent vers la main et Grissom ferma l'espace qui restait entre eux.

Elle amena son autre main sur sa joue tandis qu'il lui passa ses bras autour de la taille. Elle pencha sa tête vers elle et l'embrassa passionnément. Grissom ne tarda pas à approfondir leur baiser. Sentant qu'elle ne pouvait plus résister longtemps, Sara l'entraîna vers le lit et le fit basculer dessus. Elle quitta ses lèvres pour attaquer son cou pendant que Grissom essayant de reprendre son souffle devant cet assaut si agréable. Il se surprit à passer ses mains en dessous de son tee-shirt et à lui retirer, de son côté, Sara s'attaquait à la ceinture de son pantalon …

A Suivre….


	16. Viva Las vegas !

Title: Un cadavre à la mer…

Author: Leslie  ()

Rating: PG-13

Classification: Cross-over The X-Files / CSI – GSR / DRR

Spoilers : none

Disclaimer : not mine (sniff).

Feedback: Pleeeeease Lizziefloyd@hotmail.com

Author's note: Ce fic est en partie dédicacé à Cindy, t'es géniale et merci pour tout !^^  Merci beaucoup à mon amie américaine Michaela, pour m'aider à trouver des faits cohérents dans mon enquête ! lol

Summary: Grissom et Sara vont enquêter sur un bateau de croisière, ils y rencontrent les agents Doggett et Reyes, affectés eux aussi à l'affaire.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**16ème partie : Viva Las Vegas !!!**

_Bip Bip Bip Bip…_

Le téléphone se mit à émettre un son aigu, tirant Grissom de son paisible sommeil. Il lui fallut quelques secondes avant de se rendre compte que le perturbateur se trouvait juste à côté de lui, sur la tablette. Son cerveau envoya un signal à ses bras afin qu'ils atteignent le portable et l'arrêtent, mais ils refusèrent d'obéir.

Grissom tourna sa tête et vit une jeune femme nue allongée à ses côtés, ses bras la tenait fermement contre lui. Essayant de ne pas la réveiller, il se dégagea et attrapa le portable qu'il éteignit immédiatement.

Sara commençait à bouger légèrement, cherchant à retrouver la chaleur de Grissom. Celui-ci l'observa calmement avant de la reprendre dans ses bras.

-"Qu'est-ce que c'était ?" demanda-t-elle les yeux fermés.

-"Le réveil" répondit-il en l'embrassant derrière l'oreille

-"Quelle heure est-il ?"

-"7h30, le bateau ne va pas tarder à arriver." Lui annonça-t-il

-"Ok…je me lève…" dit-elle la tête toujours enfouie dans son oreiller.

Grissom se leva et commença à rassembler ses vêtements, éparpillés un peu partout. Il entra dans la salle de bain et lorsqu'il en ressortit habillé, il constata que Sara était toujours en train de dormir.

Il s'assit au bord du lit et se pencha au-dessus de sa tête, lui murmurant :

-"Sara…aller, debout !"

-"Mmmm" marmonna-t-elle ce qui le fit rire discrètement

-"Il est l'heure, Mlle Sidle !!" dit-il en haussant le ton

-"J'ai dit que j'allais me lever…"

-"Ca fait cinq minutes" voyant qu'elle ne bougeait toujours pas, il commença à lui déposer des baisers le long de la nuque. Lorsqu'il s'approcha de son cou, Sara tourna la tête pour lui donner un meilleur accès. Il remonta le long de sa joue et fini par déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle répondit immédiatement à son baiser et lui passa ses bras autour du cou pour le rapprocher, pleinement réveillée à présent.

Grissom dû tout arrêter avant qu'ils n'aillent trop loin.

-"Désolé, mais on n'a pas assez de temps…." Dit-il à regret

-"On continuera plus tard…" lui répondit-elle en souriant avant de se lever.

Pendant qu'elle s'habillait, Grissom rangea ses dernières affaires et déposa sa valise et son kit près de la porte. Quelques minutes plus tard, Sara s'absenta afin d'aller chercher ses affaires et les laissa dans le couloir. Après qu'il ai refermé sa porte, Sara dit en soupirant :

-"Et voilà, c'est fini les vacances…"

-"Je sais…"

Ils prirent leurs bagages et se dirigèrent vers l'accueil où on leur indiqua le chemin de la passerelle pour les piétons.

-Welcome to Miami-

Une fois sur terre ferme, ils regardèrent une dernière fois le 'Starship', avant de partir à la recherche d'un taxi.

Il faisait chaud à Miami, comme toujours, et le seul taxi disponible n'avait évidemment pas l'air climatisé. Ca changeait radicalement de la brise marine. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'aéroport, Grissom se chargea d'aller retirer leurs billets tandis que Sara se chargeait de trouver des bouteilles d'eau.

Ils se rejoignirent dix minutes plus tard et se laissèrent tomber sur les bancs du hall. 

-"On n'a même pas déjeuné…tu veux quelque chose ?" proposa-t-il en prenant une bouteille d'eau

-"Non ça va aller, on mangera dans l'avion, à quelle heure est prévue l'embarquement ?"

Il consulta sa montre et répondit :

-"D'ici dix minutes" il prit sa main dans la sienne et regarda leurs doigts s'entremêler.

Leur vol fut annoncé et ils se rendirent au hall d'embarquement. Après être passé au contrôle, ils franchirent la passerelle main dans la main avant de monter dans l'avion. Une fois installés, Sara ne put s'empêcher de dire :

-"Cette fois c'est vraiment fini…"

-"Peut être, mais d'un autre côté, ça n'est que le début de notre histoire…" ses mots lui ramèrent un énorme sourire et elle se pencha pour l'embrasser.

Le décollage se passa sans difficultés et pour une fois, Sara n'était pas tendue, certainement parce Grissom y était pour quelque chose.

Les heures du vol passèrent assez rapidement et déjà la silhouette de Las Vegas était visible.

-"Griss…"

-"Quoi ?"

-"On arrive"

Il ouvrit ses yeux pour voir Sara qui essayait de le réveiller.

-"C'est pour bientôt l'atterrissage ?" elle n'eut pas besoin de lui répondre, l'avion commençait sa descente.

-"Maintenant" dit-elle en plaisantant

Après avoir récupérer leurs bagages, ils retrouvèrent le véhicule de Grissom dans le parking surveillé.

Prenant place au volant, il soupira :

-"Ca m'a manqué de ne pas conduire !" Sara émit un rire discret

-"Qu'est-ce qu'on fait à présent ?" demanda-t-elle

-"Et bien…nous travaillons ce soir, donc…que dirais-tu que je te fasse quelque chose à manger ?" demanda-t-il en lui caressant tendrement la joue

-"Je dirais que c'est une très bonne idée…"

Satisfait, il mit le contact et démarra sans attendre.

-Grissom's Townhouse-

Il déverrouilla sa porte, laissant Sara entrer la première. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle venait ici, mais elle ressentait toujours ce même sentiment d'inconnu et de mystérieux.

-"Tu es ici chez toi" lui annonça Grissom quand il la vit observer son intérieur. Elle lui répondit par un sourire.

Il alla déposer ses affaires dans un coin avant de retourner vers la cuisine. Il commença à préparer à manger pendant que Sara continuait son inspection. Elle s'approcha de ses étagères, essayant d'en connaître davantage sur l'homme qu'elle aimait autant.

-"Sara ?" elle se retourna 

-"C'est prêt !" dit-il fièrement

Elle s'empressa de le rejoindre, elle s'assit en face de lui, de l'autre côté du comptoir.

Ils mangèrent en silence et Sara le félicita pour sa cuisine. 

Après manger, elle l'aida à débarrasser et partit s'asseoir sur le canapé. Grissom la rejoignit peu de temps après, la prenant dans ses bras. Elle se laissa tomber dans son étreinte. Et avant même de le savoir, ils s'endormirent.

Ils se réveillèrent une heure avant de partir au travail, Sara était allongée sur Grissom et aucun ne se souvenait de ce qui s'était passé.

Après s'être douchés et changés, ils prirent un chemin qui leur était particulièrement familier.

-CSI Division-

Catherine, Warrick et Nick étaient assis dans la salle de repos, buvant un café avant que le travail ne commence. Les deux portes s'ouvrirent brusquement, révélant un Grissom et une Sara en pleine forme et de bonne humeur.

-"Hey ! Regardez qui nous reviens d'une croisière de rêve !" ironisa Catherine

-"Bonsoir à vous aussi, Cath" répondit Grissom de marbre

Nick était déjà en train de prendre Sara dans ses bras.

-"Je suis content de te voir Sara !"

-"Moi aussi Nick ! Alors quoi de neuf ici ?" demanda-t-elle

-"Pas grand chose, et vous alors, racontez-nous cette affaire si 'importante'." Plaisanta Warrick

-"Il n'y a pas grand chose à dire Warrick…c'était juste un meurtre stupide…rien qui ne soit classé 'top secret'" expliqua Sara

-"Toujours est-il que c'est grâce à Sara que cette affaire est résolue !" annonça fièrement Grissom

Celle-ci le regarda droit dans les yeux et ils échangèrent un regard uniquement décryptable par eux.

-"Vraiment ?" dit Catherine en souriant

-"Oui, enfin, il exagère un peu aussi…" répondit Sara en rougissant

-"Pas du tout, c'est la vérité." Répondit-il en la fixant encore plus intensément.

Elle luttait de toutes ses forces pour ne pas lui sauter dessus et l'embrasser. 

Catherine avait la nette impression qu'il s'était passé quelque chose à bord de ce navire, mais elle préféra ne rien dire. S'ils voulaient en parler, ils le feraient. 

Catherine prolongea son rôle de superviseur une soirée de plus, et présenta les affaires :

-"Warrick et Grissom, un corps retrouvé sur le bord d'une route. Nick, une étudiant poignardée à la sortie de son université…"

-"En solo ?" demanda-t-il en hésitant

-"Oui"

-"Woohoo !!!!" s'écria-t-il

-"Bien…Sara, avec moi, on a un vol avec effraction et une victime"

-"Ok" elle se leva, un peu surprise tout de même de se retrouver avec Catherine.

Sara suivit Nick, Warrick et son équipière en dehors de la salle et lorsqu'elle se retourna, elle vit Grissom se retourner également. Personne ne la regardait et elle en profita pour lui faire un signe de la main. Il sourit et partit rejoindre Warrick.

Cette nuit là, tout se passa bien entre Sara et Catherine, elle avait fait un travail considérable ensemble. Catherine se demandait même pourquoi elle avait été aussi hostile envers la jeune femme.

De son côté, Grissom avait retrouvé les joies du terrain. Il était content d'être de retour, rien que pour les collectes de preuves et d'insectes. Mais ce soir, son esprit était centré sur Sara. Rien que de penser à elle le faisait sourire. Warrick, qui lui jetait des coups d'œil de temps en temps, se demandait ce qui pouvait bien faire sourire Gil Grissom. Les bestioles qu'il venait de trouver ou quelque chose, quelqu'un d'autre peut-être ?! Secouant sa tête lorsqu'il eut une idée, il se concentra à nouveau sur ses prises de vues plutôt que sur la vie de son boss.

Le travail venait de finir, Catherine venait de partir et Warrick ainsi que Nick n'allaient pas tarder. Sara venait de sortir du labo d'analyse ADN où elle venait de discuter avec Greg, ravi de la voir de retour.

Elle vit de la lumière sous la porte du bureau de Grissom et se dirigea vers la pièce. Elle frappa trois légers coups et ouvrit délicatement la porte, il l'accueillit avec un sourire.

-"Hey, pas encore partit ?" demanda-t-elle en plaisantant

-"Non, je n'allais pas partir sans toi." Répondit-il en rangeant ses affaires.

Il se leva et s'avança vers elle. Sara regarda furtivement dans le couloir avant de l'embrasser en vitesse. Il éteignit les lumières et ensemble, quittèrent l'immeuble en direction du parking.

Une demi-heure plus tard, ils étaient allongés dans le lit de Grissom, fatigués par les événements de la journée.

-"On s'en est assez bien tiré cette nuit ?" demanda-t-il 

-"Oui, si on enlève la partie : 'C'est Sara qui a résolu l'enquête sur le navire'" dit-elle en plaisantant. Il se tourna pour lui faire face.

-"C'est pourtant la vérité." Dit-il sérieusement

-"Ok…mais à l'avenir, évite de me fixer comme tu l'as fait après." Elle essayait de ne pas rougir

-"Pourquoi ?" demanda-t-il étonné

-"Je suis sûre que Catherine a vu quelque chose…"

-"Comment tu peux en être sûre ?"

-"Elle a été géniale sur l'affaire ce soir." Répondit-elle en lui passant une main dans les cheveux.

-"Tant qu'elle ne dit rien, ça va." Dit-il avec un sourire espiègle

-"Et puis, pour ce qui est du regard, j'ai bien le droit de regarder la femme que j'aime, non ?" Sara ne le releva pas tout de suite ce qu'il venait de dire mais après un silence elle fut surprise.

-"Quoi ? Tu peux répéter ce que tu viens de dire ?" il ne put s'empêcha de rire devant son expression

-"J'ai dit que je t'aimais…" dit-il dans un quasi murmure

Sara se retenait pour ne pas laisser couler ses larmes.

-"Tu sais depuis combien de temps je rêve de t'entendre me dire ça ?"

-"Je sais… mais maintenant, attend toi à l'entendre souvent. Je t'aime Sara" murmura-t-il, laissa son doigt caresser ses lèvres.

-"Je t'aime aussi Gil" déclara-t-elle avant de l'embrasser tendrement.


	17. Epilogue

Title: Un cadavre à la mer…

Author: Leslie  ()

Rating: PG-13

Classification: Cross-over The X-Files / CSI – GSR / DRR

Spoilers : none

Disclaimer : not mine (sniff).

Feedback: Pleeeeease Lizziefloyd@hotmail.com

Author's note: Ce fic est en partie dédicacé à Cindy, t'es géniale et merci pour tout !^^  Merci beaucoup à Stéphanie pour son aide ^^

Summary: Grissom et Sara vont enquêter sur un bateau de croisière, ils y rencontrent les agents Doggett et Reyes, affectés eux aussi à l'affaire.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**17ème partie : Epilogue**

Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis leur retour à Las Vegas.

Sara passait le plus clair de son temps chez Grissom, où elle avait amené quelques affaires personnelles, dont ses vêtements.

Tout se passait pour le mieux au travail, personne ne faisait d'allusions quant au changement d'humeur considérable de leur boss. Catherine était la seule au courant de leur relation, l'ayant découvert contre son gré quelques jours auparavant. Elle avait alors promis à Sara ne pas s'inquiéter car elle ne révélerait absolument rien aux autres. Elle savait que c'était à Grissom et à Sara de le faire en temps voulu.

Monica avait appelé plusieurs fois, afin de prendre des nouvelles de leurs amis. Sara était contente de l'entendre et elles se mirent à parler pendant plus de deux heures. Monica était ravie d'apprendre qu'entre elle et Grissom tout se passait bien et qu'ils étaient heureux ensemble.

Le dernier appel de Monica était il y a cinq jours. Elle et John annoncèrent qu'ils venaient de se fiancés. Ils se trouvaient actuellement en vacances près de Mexico, chez les parents de Monica.

En ce vendredi matin, Sara venait de se réveiller. Elle n'avait pas travaillé la veille et attendait patiemment le retour de l'homme qui lui manquait.

Ayant fini de s'habiller, elle sortit chercher le courrier qu'elle déposa sur le comptoir avant d'aller se servir une tasse de café. Elle regarda furtivement les lettres et autres prospectus mais quelque chose attira son regard. Elle prit la petite enveloppe où son nom figurait à côté de celui de Gil. Personne ne savait qu'elle vivait ici. Elle se dépêcha d'ouvrir et fut surprise par le contenu.

A ce moment là, Grissom fit son entrée dans la maison. Marchant vers la cuisine, il vit Sara sourire.

-"Hey" dit-il

Elle lui répondit par un sourire encore plus grand. Il la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa doucement.

-"Comment ça va ?" demanda-t-il

-"Mieux, tu m'as manqué" admit-t-elle

-"Vraiment ? Tu m'as manqué aussi. J'aurais préféré être avec toi cette nuit plutôt que dans le désert à voir un corps en stade avancé de décomposition." Dit-il en soupirant

-"Charmant" plaisanta-t-elle

-"Quelque chose d'intéressant dans le courrier ?" demanda-t-il en voyant les lettres étalées sur le comptoir.

-"Oui. On travail le 24 et 25 ?"

-"Euh…je ne suis pas sûr, pourquoi ?" il était intrigué

-"Regarde ça." Lui dit-elle en lui tendant la carte.

Grissom le prit et l'examina rapidement. C'était une sorte de faire-part où le texte était tapé en lettres couleur or mais néanmoins tout simple.

"John et Monica ont l'immense plaisir de vous convier à leur mariage le 28 juillet 2003.

La cérémonie se tiendra en l'église st Anne à New York à partir de 11h et vous êtes cordialement invités au repas qui suivra pour célébrer cet évènement."

Grissom sourit en finissant la lecture. Il retourna la carte et vit une inscription manuscrite :

On compte sur vous o)

John et Monica

-"Je dois pouvoir réussir à m'arranger avec Mobley" annonça-t-il

-"Génial ! Je suis impatiente de les revoir."

-"Moi aussi" répondit-il

-"Tu devrais aller dormir…" lui dit-elle en le voyant lutter pour rester éveillé.

-"Oui, je ne tiens plus debout…" il enleva sa veste avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain pour se mettre en boxer et tee-shirt. Sara le suivit dans la chambre afin de récupérer un livre et au moment de ressortir, il l'appela :

-"Sara !"

-"Oui" elle se retourna

Il s'approcha d'elle, se remémorant la situation inverse lorsqu'ils étaient sur le bateau. Il lui prit délicatement la main et lui murmura :

-"Reste…"

Elle couvrit sa main avec celle qui lui restait et s'approcha de lui.

-"D'accord." Lui répondit-elle en souriant avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

Ils s'allongèrent sur le lit et Grissom mit automatiquement ses bras autour de Sara. Celle-ci en fit autant. Ensemble, ils s'endormirent paisiblement.

**THE END******


End file.
